


The Search Of A Dragon

by BethBell



Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Aegon has been bred to be king from the moment he drew his first breath. Lyanna has learned what it is to be a bastard for nearly as long. Aegon longs to meet the girl with his mark on her arm. Lyanna dreads it. They couldn't be more different, could they?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen
Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549789
Comments: 90
Kudos: 538





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted before but I am not sure about it and am looking to see if I should continue the idea.

She was five when her father sat her down in the gods wood and told her what it was. A mark of a weirwood. A soulmark. A gift from the gods. But it is no gift to her. It’s a curse. Another reason for Lady Stark to hate her. Another reason for Lady Stark to punish her. Another thing that makes her different that makes her lesser when it should make her more. Its been there since she was born her father tells her. That means her other half was born before her. That means theirs didn’t appear until after she was born. She wonders how old they were. She wonders how their family feels about the mark. She wonders a lot about her other half. But mostly she just longs for them. For someone who would belong to her to care for her. But she never meets them. So, she plays her part and goes day to day tracing the dragon with orange eyes that wrapped around her wolf, wondering where her other half is and if they ever miss, ever long for her. 

Jon tells him to ignore the picture painted on his arm. Jon tells him it doesn’t matter that its on his arm that it doesn’t change their plans. He can’t have a soulmate his marriage is an alliance. But his septa disagrees and whispers to him late at night. She tells him stories of soulmates and how blessed they are. She tells him the starks of Winterfell have a direwolf as the symbol of their house. She tells him that their marks are always wolves as Targaryen’s are always dragons. Jon tells him the Starks are the reason his mother and sister are dead. Jon tells him the Starks are the usurpers dogs. His septa disagrees. She tells him the Starks are kind. They have the wolfs blood and protect their own. Aegon doesn’t know who to believe. So, he grows up tracing the picture on his arm. He grows up looking at the red eyes of the beautiful wolf on his arm and wonders where his soulmate is. He grows up searching for the blue roses that wrap his wolf’s paws and never finds them. He grows up thinking of reasons for a Stark to have dragon wings and he wonders who she is. He wonders if she really is a Stark after all and prays, he will be able to return home soon and find her. He swears he will find her no matter where she is. He looks for her everywhere just in case. He feels like something is missing every day. He feels alone eventhough he is surrounded by those to love him. He tries to convince Jon to allow him to go to Winterfell when he’s older. Jon locks him away after that but that just makes him more desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lady Lyanna.” Knocked a voice at her door. 

She smiled to herself. Arthur was the only one she allowed to call her such a name. Others tried such as the Septa with Lady Snow but Lyanna refused to answer to it. Arthur was her sworn sword or at least that is what her father told her. Most around the keep believed her to be his uncle and from their near matching eyes Lyanna could see it to be true. However, the man swore to her that he was not. She still remembered running up to him full of hope and how he picked her up and sat her on his knee and explained that while he loved her he was not her uncle, he was not her blood. It had hit her hard at that age and tears had poured down her cheeks. Arthur had then picked her up and took her to his quarters where he presented her with the white egg she now held in her hands. A family heirloom he told her and once again she was confused as to why she would have an heirloom of a dragon egg but she didn’t question it. Not when she looked to her arm and saw her winged wolf looking back at her. The egg was the one secret she kept from her father. She set the egg down in it chest and pushed it underneath the bed before walking over to the door. She opened it and was met with Arthurs bright smile. It was a beautiful thing and had her blushing. Once upon a time she had fancied herself in love with her knight but when realizing he didn’t share her mark her thoughts had quickly changed. 

“Yes Arthur?” She asked him smiling. 

“Your father asked to talk to you and his other children.” Her friend responded and she stepped outside her rooms. 

They headed down the hallway to her fathers solar. She could hear the tell tale signs of voices coming through the door and she hesitated. Sensing her hesitation Arthur pushed the door open for her and she was met with wide blue eyes. Lady Stark she registered and the rest of her family. 

“Lord, Lady Stark. You asked to see me?” She told them curtsying. 

“Yes. They have caught a deserater. I had thought you and Robb should accompany me. Perhaps Bran too.” He told her. 

“Yes lord Stark.” She answered with a bowed head. 

“Bran. He’s too young.” Lady Stark cried but was met with a stone look from her father and she cut off her protests. 

“Go ready yourselves.” Her father told them and she walked from the room. 

She was not excited to see the execution. Violence was not in her nature however she was excited to ride. She dearly loved to ride and rarely found time to ride outside long distances. Her siblings had servants to ready their horses but all she had was herself. Arthur always offered to do so for her but she resisted it was not his job. She quickly saddled her mare winter that her father had given her for her tenth name day. She had remembered Lady Starks cold stare as he presented the mare to her. 

“Are you coming with Arthur?” She asked him looking back. 

“Of course, my lady.” He responded with a raised brow. 

She always asked but Arthur never left her side. He stayed with her through everything. He was more a father to her than her father by far. She loved her father but he was not able to love her like he was her other siblings and it cut at her. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she mounted winter. They were out the gate and riding at a brisk pace before long and all of her worries left her mind. The feel of the cool air against her face and the wind ripping at her braids had her laughing. Her brother Robb rolled his eyes at her but sped up to match her. 

Before long they entered a clearing where a man in black was tied up. Her father walked to him and said some words that she could not hear. The man had responded but she hadn’t been able to understand them. Bran flinched as Lord Stark withdrew ice. 

“Don’t look away Bran, father will know.” She whispered to him bringing her horse closer to comfort him. 

The return to Winterfell was slow and somber. Bran had a odd look in his eyes and Lyanna pitted her brother. He was awful young to be exposed to such violence. She was sure her father had his reasons but still it would affect him for a long time coming. She rode beside him to comfort him. Suddenly their party stopped. Her father dismounted and Lyanna craned her neck to see what was up ahead. She could not see so she too dismounted and walked over to her father. There lying in the forest was the largest wolf she had ever set eyes upon. Within its neck sat a large antler that obviously pierced the throat of the animal. Nuzzling its stomach lay five pups. 

“A direwolf.” Breathed out Robb and her father turned to them. 

“We should put them out of their misery.” A guard stated from behind them and Lyanna heard Bran let out a strangled cry. Her father withdrew his knife and started towards the pups. 

“Lord Stark. The direwolf is the sigil of house Stark. There are five pups one for each of your children.” She spoke and her father stilled. He looked at the pups and back at them. 

“You will train them yourselves and should they cause harm you will answer for it yourselves.” Her father stated and Robb began to pick up the pups. 

Something inside Lyanna grew that her father listened to her. Still there was no pup for her and once again she was reminded of how she was no Stark. It ate at her every day but she tried to push it away still it came back. Her father remounted and moved to leave the clearing when she heard a soft cry. Curious she walked further into the brush. Looking intently, she spied a bunch of white fur. Curiously she picked it up. It was a sixth direwolf. All white with bright red eyes and she gasped. Her father turned to her with a wide-eyed look. She looked down at her clothed arm and pulled the fabric back looking into the red eyes on her skin. She smiled widely and looked to her father. 

“May I keep it Lord Stark?” She asked him. 

Her father looked like he wanted to tell her no and her heart faltered her smile falling from her face. Her father looked over his shoulder and she knew he was looking at Ser Arthur. Looking back at her he nodded. She smiled widely and walked back to winter bundling her little pup in her arms as she rode back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Aegon:  
His adopted father hadn’t been able to resist him this time. Not when just a moment before he had been pushing him to act like a king. At sixteen he thought it was time enough to meet the girl who wore his mark. He wasn’t sure how or why but he knew she was at Winterfell. So Winterfell is where he would go. He had lived on a boat most of his life he knew his way around one and felt home upon the sea. The trip was of little matter to him. Only Griff accompanied him leaving Duck and his Septa with the golden company. The seas were kind and he found they entered White Harbor much earlier than he had thought. 

The journey from White Harbor to Winterfell had been less so. He found he was not well suited for this climate. In fact, the cold ate at him. He was never able to find any warmth no matter how close to the fire he sat. Their guide was a kind man. He was quite old to be doing such traveling but if it suited him who was he to question it. As long as he got him to Winterfell safely and as quickly as possible, he was alright with it. The man passed the time telling them the tales of the north. 

Jon complained the whole journey and when they finally arrived at the inn in Winter town. His foster father was beyond angry with Aegon’s choice but what choice did he have. He wanted his other half. He knew he was missing something; he wasn’t whole without her. His foster father had flopped down in a chair in their room with a huff and glared at him. 

“Now what?” He asked him and Aegon looked around for a moment. 

“Now we see what we can find out.” He answered dragging Jon to a tavern in the area. 

They walked in and were met with all eyes on them. It was unusual to see men of their coloring in this part of the country he was sure. They sat at a table less full and waited. A serving woman came by and served the two of them and they ate in silence looking around the room. It wasn’t long before a rather drunk pair of men rambled over to their table. 

“Never seen a man with blue hair before.” One of them belched out and Aegon attempted to not look disgusted. 

“They dye their hair in my mother’s country. I do so to honor her.” He told them flatly. 

“You from Essos then?” The man stated. 

“Yes.” Jon responded nervous. 

“Not many Essosi near here. You here because the kings coming?” Asked the other man. 

“The king is coming?” Jon stuttered out half choking on his ale. 

“Aye, should be here soon I’d wager with how flurried Winterfell is.” The man answered. 

“How are the Starks handling such a thing?” Asked Aegon. 

“The Starks handle everything well.” The man stated puffing out his chest. 

“I heard the Starks are blessed by the gods that they have soulmarks.” Aegon pressed the man curious for any information. 

“Aye, Lord Brandon recently developed a soulmark it was a right flurry when he did. Apparently, his mother had a bit of a fit at his chosen. Can’t say I don’t blame her. The southerners don’t see soulmarks the same as us northerners do.” One of the men replied to be cut off by the other. 

“The reed boy. It was the Reed boy not the girl as they were expecting.” Stated the other man in a eager manner. 

“Doesn’t one of the Stark girls have one as well? We heard something about it in White Harbor.” Aegon asked watching at Jon still frantically half choking on his drink. 

“No. Don’t think so, haven’t heard anything about Lady Sansa or Lady Arya. Their still young yet I think.” One of the men stated with a frown. 

“Really no one in the family?” Aegon pressed further. 

“I can’t say lad. Only Starks there are, are in Winterfell Lord Benjen is up at the wall killing Wildlings.” The less sober man stated. 

Something in Aegon deflated at the words. He had been so sure that his soulmate was a Stark. That they were in Winterfell. He cursed himself. Having come all this way for nothing. Or perhaps not. It could be someone in the castle still. Perhaps that would not be ideal but he could still find his mate. He finished his meal speaking with the drunk men he found were actually guards at the castle. He waited until the men were rather drunk and started home. He followed the men to the castle up the road. He watched as the men called out to the guards and the gates opened for them. The castle was a fortress. He would have to figure out another way to get inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It was much too easy for him to slip in with the massive wave of people the king had brought with him to Winterfell. All it took was a hood. There were hordes of people following after the king and his inner circle. Most of them he could tell were from the Westerlands. Their bright yellow hair made him sick. Anytime he saw it he thought of his mother and his sister and their terrible fate. He would avenge them he promised to himself. Sill Aegon couldn’t imagine where all of the people were going to stay. He supposed outside in tents but in this weather, he could only feel bad for them. His hood covered his hair he had thought about dying it a dark brown but decided against it. It didn’t feel right. 

He snuck forward just in time to see the fat oaf of a king grab a young girl by her chin. The girl attempted to curtsy in order to free herself but the king clung onto her. She was standing a ways from the party of Starks, not with the servants but not with the Starks either. It confused him. The king was speaking words Aegon couldn’t make out. The girl herself was beautiful. He could tell even from afar. Her hair was like flowing ribbons in the wind and her skin was nearly as pale as the snow beneath his boots. The king finally released the girl when Lord Stark started nearing him. The two men spoke for some time during which the girl seemed to sneak away quietly. He had no idea of where she could have gone. 

All day he walked around the castle with his hood up watching various different people interact. It was hard for him to figure out who couldn’t be his mate. The weather didn’t allow for people to wear their marks proudly as it did in Essos. Rather they were hidden in layers of fabric. He noticed the girl he had seen before watching the Stark Lords train and he moved over to the training yard. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and she looked to be concentrating. Her head tilted to the side as her fingers brushed her chin. He watched her in fascination his head tilting slightly the same way without noticing. 

“Snow! Want to dance with me love?” A voice spoke from the yard and he watched her roll her eyes. 

“Theon do I seem dressed for a turn?” She asked him. 

A tall boy of age with him if he had to guess stopped fighting the Stark heir and started towards her. Her head snapped up as soon as he did so. He watched as the knight behind her stiffened up. He stepped far too close to the girl than he was sure propriety allowed and whispered something in her ear. The girl straightened herself up till she was standing like a willow. She arched a brow at the tall rather plain looking boy and stated,

“I had thought you had given up those dreams my lord.” The girl stated coldly curtsying and whipping around. 

“Snow.” The boy called and grasped her arm turning her back to him. 

She struggled against the boys grip and he watched as both the knight and the Stark heir started towards them. The knight stepped up and moved between the two quickly. 

“Let her go Theon.” The knight stated lowly and he watched as the boy bristle but he dropped the girl’s arm. 

The girl turned and walked off the knight following behind her loyally. That was interesting he thought to himself. Obviously, the knight was sworn to the girl and looking at his eyes he was not surprised. He had found only two in Winterfell with purple eyes. It would make sense they were related. The boy who had the interaction with the girl seemed slightly put out and he wondered if there was something there. The they called Theon had called her love. He had also called her Snow neither of which could be her true name so he was curious to find out what exactly it was. 

After watching the Stark heir for a few more moments, he wandered about the castle. It was surprisingly warm within the structure. He decided to attend the feast, the exact opposite of what Jon had told him to do which was probably going to come back and bite him but he was curious by nature and desperate by happenstance. He looked around the room. He was sitting in the servant’s tables near the end of the hall. He watched as the oaf of a king drunk himself into a stupor and started pawing over the women serving him. Lord Starks face remained stoic as he did so and Aegon wondered if the two were really as close as his foster father would have him believe. The two Stark girls were well enough looking. The elder red-haired girl he was sure would grow to be quite beautiful. He however was interested in neither. Every woman he saw he stared at their right sleeves. The girls who were serving their wrists would start to show as they set plates upon the table and he searched desperately for his match there. But it was not upon any of their wrists and so in frustration he stood from the table and stormed from the hall.   
He had meant to leave the castle but seemed to have stumbled out the wrong door as before him lay a wooded area. The trees there had red leave and red bark and Aegon had never seen anything its like before. He wandered through the trees marveling at the plant’s existence. Perhaps he would make Jon come with him here and tell him what they were. He was sure his foster father would know. He started back toward where he believed the castle door to be when he heard a low growl from behind him. He turned his eyes wide. Were there wolves in the woods this close to the castle? When he turned instead of fear he stared in wonder. 

Before him was a wolf a pup no doubt still. It couldn’t have been more than five moons old he thought judging by the size of its paws but it was already the size of a large dog. It’s fur was pitch white and its eyes glowed red It bared its teeth at him and he held out his hand slowly. The wolf growled again threateningly before stopping and staring at him. The wolf pawed up to him slowly and smelled his hand. His breath caught and a trickle of fear spiked through him. He was well aware the animal could kill him with little effort. The wolf however did not attack instead it cocked its head in such a human like fashion and licked the span of his palm. The wolf then walked back the way it came stopping a short distance away and looking to him. He wanted him to follow he realized. He followed the wolf through the woods weaving through the trees before he heard a melodical voice ring out into the night.

“Ghost!” It cried and the wolf took off running. 

He walked through the trees in the same direction and stared through the trees. The white wolf who bared such a resemblance to the wolf upon his arm. He stared through the trees and watched as the wolf trotted up to a raven-haired girl. The girl turned as she heard the wolf and smiled widely bending down and petting its head. It was the girl from the yard the beautiful one that they had called Snow. The wolf knocked her over on the ground and stepped forward to lick her face. She laughed as she lay on the ground and it was like twinkling bells were ringing in his ears. He watched her interact with the wolf and his mind started to reel. Could this girl be the one? Could she hold the mark upon her skin? His hand shook and his mind froze. He wanted to go to her to speak to her, to ask her but he couldn’t move. He could barley breathe. Something in him knew. Looking at her watching her laugh upon the snow he knew she was his. 

He waited for her to leave the woods before following her to her rooms. He knew he was about to cross a whole number of boundaries. He knew he should just go to her and ask her but for some reason he couldn’t. So he waited at the end of the hall until the candles were low before he slipped into her chambers. It was dark the only light coming through the window from the moon. He flipped his hood back to see more clearly. The wolf woke as he slipped into the room and he shushed him. The wolf must have understood because it just stared at him curiously as if it was wondering what he was doing there. The girl was lying upon the bed nuzzled under a few furs. Her hair was undone from its braids and spread out upon the pillows. He stared at her his fingers reaching out to her cheek. The skimmed over the skin of her cheek and he felt sparks. Carefully he moved the furs and was lucky to find her small right hand peeking out from the side of the bed. He grasped her hand carefully ignoring the sparks and pulled up the sleeve of her nightshirt. What he saw made him fall to his knees. There upon her skin lay his mark. He traced it with his fingers before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to the wolf upon her skin. He looked up and was unsettled when he found the wolf looking at him closely. He dropped the girls arm recovering her with the furs and pulling his hood back over his head. When he exited the room, he quickly found himself with a knife to his throat. His hand reached for his own but another caught it and stopped him from doing so. 

“I wouldn’t struggle. It will only make it worse for you.” The man stated as Aegon looked into his purple eyes. 

He gulped noticing this to be the knight that followed his soulmate around. The man pulled down his hood and his hand holding the knife wavered.

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“They call me young Griff.” He told him lowly the lie rolling off his lips. 

The knight glared and him and pressed the knife closer to his neck. 

“Who are you really?” He growled out and Aegon didn’t know what to reply. He said nothing and the knight pushed him forward the knife now digging into his side.

“Your going to take me to whoever your traveling with.” The knight told him and Aegon’s heart sunk Jon was going to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna:  
She was asleep she knew she was asleep but she wasn’t. She was looking about the room. White paws rested under her. She was dreaming she knew, dreaming she was Ghost. She watched as a man entered the room and walked around her bed looking somewhere behind her. Lyanna turned and saw what he was looking at. It was her, fast asleep upon her bed. Confusion clouded her mind and she wanted to run. But she wasn’t in her body. 

The man pushed off his hood and she froze. He looked odd. Blue hair shimmering in the light of the moon. His eyes matched hers almost perfectly and she stared in wonder. She watched as he reached out to her his fingers tracing over her face before he bent down and started pealing back her furs. A stab of fear ran through her. What was this man doing? Did he mean to harm her, to rape her? She could think of no other reason for a man to be in her room during this time of night. Her breath caught however when instead of sliding into bed with her he simply crouched down and grasped her arm. His fingers drew up her nightdress sleeve and she stared in confusion. His fingers traced over her arm and she realized it was her right arm. Her arm with her mark. She wanted to snatch it away from him but she couldn’t. His fingers traced over her mark before he bent down and pressed a kiss to the picture there. Her mind protested violently. How dare he do such a thing. A mark was sacred, it was between two people. Others were not to touch such a thing. How dare he touch her at all. He stood and looked directly at her before disappearing out her door. 

Lyanna woke with a start her fingers tearing at her sleeve checking her mark. Her breath was coming out quickly in short bursts and she swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran to the door. She opened it quickly and stood right outside. She looked out into the hall but no one was there. Her heart steadied in her chest. It was just a dream she told herself. Not reality. No one was here. She wasn’t sure she could deal with the knowledge that she was wrong. Her stomach churning, she lay back down in bed and tried to find some sense of peace. However, it was hopeless. She spent the entire night tossing and turning at one-point Ghost got so fed up with her he jumped from the bed and huffed laying down on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon was going to kill him. Or more likely yell and scream and the knight would kill them both. He loved his foster father but he was not the best with a sword. Clearly based upon what he had seen of this knight so far he was superior. Perhaps Aegon could take him if he had a sword and was not being poked in the back with a knife but then again perhaps not. He walked through the night carefully. He tried to think of a way to get away from the man behind him but after walking through the gates of Winterfell he gave up. There was no way to run from the man. 

He solemnly walked up the steps of the inn after being stabbed slightly from behind to act normally. His hands shook as he moved to open the door to their room. Jon was sitting up in a chair at a table when he walked in reading what looked like an important letter. He quickly set it down when he walked in only to stand abruptly when he noticed the knight behind him. The knight removed the knife from his back and pushed him into the room and closed the door. 

“Jon Connington, its been a long time.” The knight behind him stated and Aegon’s mouth dropped, how on earth did a northern night know his foster father. 

“Ser Arthur, I’d appreciate if you’d stop threatening the boy.” His foster father stated. 

“The boy was sneaking around girls’ rooms while they slept, ill threaten some sense into him how I see fit.” The knight stated behind him. 

“Alright.” Jon stated sitting back down. 

The knight his father called Ser Arthur sat and Aegon got another look at him. He couldn’t be the Ser Arthur, could he? His fathers best friend Ser Arthur? No. He shook his head. He refused to believe it. Why would Ser Arthur be here in Winterfell?

“I had heard you followed your niece to Winterfell. I was surprised. I didn’t think you could suffer being around the ones who killed our silver prince.” His foster father bit out. 

“Stark didn’t kill Rhaegar Jon and you know it.” Ser Arthur responded arching a brow. 

“Still at least I thought you would follow your vow and head to Essos with your king.” Jon stated floundering over the word king. 

“He was mad as a child. I chose another path.” The knight responded and Jon glared. 

“Kingsguard have only one path.” Jon stated. 

“I agree, who says I’m not serving it.” Ser Arthur replied. 

“How on earth would protecting your niece serve the Targaryen’s?” His foster father practically screeched out. 

“Who is the boy Jon?” The knight asked pointing his knife at him. 

“None of your concern.” Jon told him narrowing his eyes. 

“He has his eyes, and his face. I saw that face everyday for 8 years.” The knight told him and Aegon gulped worriedly. 

His foster father jumped up from the table and reached for his sword. 

“Sit Jon. You couldn’t beat me sixteen years ago you won’t beat me now.” Ser Arthur drawled out and Jon shrunk. 

“What do you want Arthur, you’ve seen him yourself. You can go off and tell your owner.” Jon replied with a hiss. 

“Stark doesn’t own me Jon. I think it’s time you told me what is really going on here and why I found this boy snooping around Lyanna Snow’s rooms.” Ser Arthur stated sitting at the table. 

His foster father sat with him and motioned for Aegon to come sit as well. Lyanna Snow. That was her name it was beautiful but it didn’t fit her. It didn’t seem quite right. There was something about her that didn’t add up to her name. Was it the fact that it was a bastard name or was it something else. His soulmate was a bastard. That would not go over well with Jon at least if it was a Stark they could possibly negotiate but not for a bastard. A king could not marry a bastard not even a legitimized one. 

“Varys gave me a babe right before the sack of kingslanding. He told me Ellia was terrified the mad king was going to kill her son. She was scared for her daughter as well but getting her out unseen was going to take more time for Varys to set up. I was supposed to come back three days later to the tunnels under the keep for Rhaenys. But I only found a solemn Varys. He told me what had happened and he told me where to go. He somehow earned the loyalty of the Golden Company. At the right time they will fight for Aegon.” Jon told Ser Arthur softly. 

“And you are sure he is Rhaegar’s son?” Asked the knight taking a deep breath. 

“As sure as I can be. I mean look at him Arthur.” Jon stated looking up at Aegon. 

“There is something you need to know.” Arthur stated wearily but before he spoke he knelt in front of Aegon and pledged himself to him. 

Aegon looked at the knight in surprise. He hadn’t thought he would meet a kingsguard. He really hadn’t expected anything out of returning to Westeros other than to finally find his soulmate and bring her home with him. Because Westeros wasn’t home not to him. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to be king. Especially if it meant he couldn’t have his soulmate. No, he wouldn’t be king. Not if it meant not having her. His ears pounding, he stared at the knight as he stood from the floor and resumed sitting. 

“The girl, my niece. Is not my niece.” Ser Arthur stated and Aegon hyper focused on him. 

“She’s Rhaegar’s daughter by Lyanna. He married her. Oswell, Gerold and I as witnesses. I chose to protect her instead of going after to the king because Rhaegar’s last order was to protect his child.” Ser Arthur spoke and Aegon’s entire world turned. 

“My sister!” He cried looking at the two men in shock as Ser Arthur nodded at him. 

“I have a sister and she shares my mark.” He breathed out at two sets of eyes burrowed into him. 

“That’s why I was in her room. I saw her with the wolf. I wanted to be sure she was my mate.” He stated rather guiltily drawing up his sleeve to show Ser Arthur. 

The knights breath hitched as he looked at the mark. Jon looked at him his gaze far off as if he was thinking. 

“The Dornish will not like this. They might even draw support from you because of her.” Stated Jon. 

“The Dornish are aware he is alive?” Ser Arthur stated. 

“Yes. They wanted him to marry Arianne but he is near eight years her junior and he’s marked. It was Oberyn who talked sense into Dorian and talked him into giving allegiance. His uncle will marry Arianne if he ever takes the throne. That is why the girl is not married still at two and four. He is their blood after all.” Jon told the knight. 

“This is good to know. If Lyanna was to complete the bond with Aegon and her life was in danger as his was Lord Stark would raise the north for her and the riverlands would have no choice but to follow or break faith with their blood. The only problem would be getting her away from him. He would not let her go willingly even for her bonded. Not if he knew the danger. As much as I respect Lord Stark my allegiance is to house Targaryen and to Visenya.” Ser Arthur told them and Aegon’s heart raced. 

“I won’t force that on her.” He threw out quickly. 

“No one said anything about forcing Visenya.” Ser Arthur stated coldly glaring at him. 

“I doubt she would willingly run away from her family.” Aegon protested. 

“I don’t know her mother did and she wasn’t even marked.” Jon Connington told him cooly. 

“The young king is right. Visenya won’t leave willingly.” His kingsgaurd told him. 

“Visenya? I thought her name was Lyanna?” He asked confused. 

“Her mother named her Visenya Targaryen. Stark couldn’t very well call her that so he named her after her mother.” He told him softly. 

“Maybe if she got to know me she wouldn’t be afraid to leave with me?” He questioned them. 

“It could work but I doubt she would leave without her father consent. She is not like her mother. Honor is important to her above most else. It doesn’t help that Lady Stark always accuses the girl of going to Winter Town to meet with various different men.” Ser Arthur stated bitterly rolling his eyes. 

“She meets men?” Aegon cried upset. 

“No she does not but the Lady knows how to get under the girls skin. She would never run with a man and prove the woman right.” Ser Arthur told him solemnly.

“So we take her? But what then? Surly Lord Stark would never raise his banners for us if we steal her away from him.” Aegon states frusterated. 

“We take her and you bed her and then we come back to him. Your life will be tied to hers. He will have to support you to keep her safe.” Jon Connington stated and Aegon watched as Ser Arthur glared at his foster father. 

It was interesting. He supposed the knight had protected her for nearly fifteen years it would be hard for him to let go of that loyalty and allow something uncouth to happen to her. Not that Aegon would allow it. He didn’t just want his soulmate with him he wanted them to love him. He wanted his sister, his Visenya to love him. She would never if he hurt her. 

“And how would he bed her then? No woman will agree to a marriage with a man who stole her from home mark or not.” Ser Arthur seethed. 

“Then we won’t have them marry. Aegon should marry for an alliance anyhow.” Jon stated and Aegon watched the look of horror cross Ser Arthurs face. 

“You can’t be serious. She would never agree to bed him without marrying him Jon. She’s been raised a bastard not a whore. You can’t honestly want him to bond with her and just leave her to marry another. Do you know what would likely happen to her while he’s off in his marriage bed?” Ser Arthur cried. 

“She doesn’t have to agree and he would only get an heir in his wife she would survive the short time it took for that to happen I am sure.” Jon stated and Aegon’s head was starting to hurt. He was confused. He wanted his mate but he didn’t want to hurt her. 

“Doesn’t have to agree? Is this what you’ve been teaching my best friends’ son. To be a rapist.” Ser Arthur nearly shouts. 

“You cannot rape your soulmate everyone knows soulmates feel pleasure from their touch. The girl would enjoy it. Arthur he is king. He needs a real wife. A girl raised for such a position. Even Sansa Stark would be a fine choice.” His foster father stated and Aegon felt sick. 

The thought of doing such a thing to the girl who wore his mark made him physically ill. He watched as Ser Arthur rose from the table and paced yelling curses about the room. He looked over to his foster father and found his face so serious and his intent so horrifying that bile rose in his throat. He shot up from the table and looked about the room before he found a bucket. He heaved into it emptying the contents of his stomach. When he was done he looked to the two men who were staring at him with wide eyes. 

“What’s wrong son?” Asked Jon. 

“I felt ill, everything you were saying. I just. How could you say that about her? She’s a princess of the blood she should be treated as such. How could you expect me to do such a thing.” He cried sick inside. 

The knight that was pacing stopped and visibly relaxed knowing that his king was against the actions Jon had expressed. Aegon turned to the knight. The man looked at him eyes filled with hope. He took a deep breath thinking. 

“You will continue to protect her from everything and anyone. I don’t know what I will do yet, but I will have her with me sooner rather than later. Now that I know she exists I don’t know how much longer I can go without her.” He half pleaded. 

That was something his foster father never understood. Something no one without a mark understood the overbearing fear for your soulmate and the increasing desperation to be near them. Even right now he could feel himself restless from want to be next to the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Stark had refused to allow her to stay in Winterfell while her father was gone. So her father had given her a choice. She could go with him to kingslanding or she could foster with the Mormonts. It had been a hard choice but based upon Lady Starks insistence that he just marry her off she chose kingslanding. Sooner or later her father would listen to his wife mark or no and Lyanna was terrified for that day. 

Things had been strange since her dream of the man with the blue hair. Her entire body hummed with excitement. Over what she could not say. She lay awake at night her foot tapping from her energy. Arthur had been acting strange too. He was as attentive as always however he was different. He no longer hugged her when she was sad or put an arm protectively around her. She missed his quiet support. She missed it now more than ever. 

“Enough, bring in the girl.” The king cried and Lyanna’s eyes widened. 

Sansa whimpered caught between two Lannister guards. Arya was there already anger written clearly on her face. Lyanna had seen what had happened. She had rushed off to find help but by the time she had gotten back the queens men were already calling for the direwolfs head. 

“Girl. Tell me what happened.” The king asked Sansa in a gruff voice. 

“I don’t know. It was so fast. I can’t be sure.” Sansa mumbled out and Arya cried out in anger. 

“Liar!” Arya screamed trying to get to her sister. Lyanna however held the girl back. 

“See the girl and her friend attacked Joffery!” The queen cried using Sansa’s lack of answer as a condemnation. 

“Hmph that is not what the girl said.” The king stating waving her off. 

“I demand the wolfs head!” The queen cried angrily. 

“The wolf had fled.” The king countered. 

“Send hunters after it.” The queen countered. 

“I’m not waiting around here just to find a damn wolf.” The king growled out. 

“Fine. We have two wolves here.” The queen replied smiling happily. 

“Alright.” The king replied. 

“Go and bring me the wolves heads.” The queen commanded her guards. 

“No! The wolves are of the north they deserve better than a butcher.” He argued looking at the queen disgusted. 

“Alright Ned.” The king stated. 

“Is this your order?” Her lord father asked again. 

“Get them puppies and they will be all the happier for it. A direwolf is no pet.” The king stated about to stand. 

No she screamed in her mind. They were going to kill Ghost. Her living image of her mark. They couldn’t. Ignoring everything her father and Ser Arthur had warned her about staying away from the king she stepped forward. 

“Your grace!” She cried out curtsying low and staying bent to the ground. 

“Yes, yes who is it?” The king asked and Lyanna raised her head. 

“Lyanna.” The king breathed out. 

“Yes your grace.” She responded in a dutiful voice. 

“What is it Lyanna?” The king asked his voice soft. 

“I ask you to spare the wolves. My Ghost was not involved in the attack, we were not there. She is my companion and is obedient to what I tell her to do. Arya’s wolf was train by a child. Mine is trained by a woman grown. I ask you to spare her your grace. I know I have no right to ask but she means the world to me, and she has done no wrong to your house. Punishing the innocent is a terrible thing even in animals..” Lyanna breathed out.

She waited scared. Had she said too much? The king just watched her and she bent her head down worried she had truly done herself in now. 

“Come here girl.” The king stated and Lyanna moved forward slowly. 

The king grasped her chin in such a painfully carful manner that she almost felt for the man. She had no quarrel with the king. 

“Yes, yes you are a woman grown.” The king stated slowly and quietly. 

Her heart thumped in her chest. She was not ready to refuse a king should he ask something from her and she knew she was in no position to. 

“You have every right to ask girl, you can ask whatever you wish from me yes. Whatever you need you come to me.” The king told her and she bowed her head in thanks. 

“Thank you my king.” She replied. 

The kings eyes stayed on her but he let go of her face and she stepped back waiting for his ruling on Ghost. The whole room was quiet the queen was looking at her with a look filled with as much furry as one could have. When he did not say anything Lyanna spoke. 

“My Ghost my king?” She asked afraid of the answer. 

“Oh yea the wolf. You are right your wolf was not near the instance. I’m sure you have trained her much better, you are much older yes. A child cannot do the job as one grown could. Yes, yes the wolf lives. No one will touch your wolf girl if they do they will lose their heads.” He stated looking around the room and hitting his hand on the chair he was sitting in. 

“Thank you, Thank you, your grace!” She cried relief filled her as she curtsied deep. 

She turned to leave the room and was met with the stone eyes of Ser Arthur and her father. She breathed deeply. Who were they to be angry and judge her. Her father did not try and save the wolf who represented her mark so fully. 

The next morning she was woke by her father. The king had demanded she break her fast with them this morning. When she entered the tent she saw her father sitting across the king. AS soon as she entered the tent the kings eyes were on her. Fear licked at her. Would he demand something of her for repayment for the safery of Ghost she wondered? 

She sat next to the king and looked at her father. The king seemed sober, something Lyanna had not seen since she met the man. There was not even a glass of wine on the table and Lyanna was oddly surprised. She started to nibble on some fruit but quickly went through the pears that were in front of her. Before she knew it the king was ordering a plate of them to be brought to her. Lyanna’s faced reddened. That was the beginning of a long string of breakfasts with the king. Each day he became more familiar, Each day she grew more afraid until one day she found her opening. 

“Ha! Even I respect the marks Ned don’t question that.” The king stated to her father in a conversation over joffery and Sansa’s marriage. 

“Yes I know Robert, I still worry. Sansa has no soulmark but there have been cases of developing one later on in life and Starks are prone to marks as you well know.” Her father answered. 

“Just because one of your children has a mark doesn’t mean that more will. One of five Ned.” The king replied. 

“Two of sic.” Lyanna corrected him… 

The king and her lord father turned to her obviously they had forgotten that she was there. Her lord father was looking at her with a weary look. 

“What?” The king asked. 

“Two of Lord Stark’s children have soul marks. Brandon and then me.” She told him. 

The king looked at her in shock that was touched with anger. His face grew tight and he looked at her father. 

“You didn’t tell me that Ned.” The king growled out and Lyanna quivered in fear. 

“I didn’t know it was relevant.” Her father replied. 

“Of course it is! Alright girl let me see it then.” The king stated and Lyanna gulped. 

Soulmarks were a private thing. Others looked upon them but usually people did not ask to see or touch anothes mark that didn’t match their own. That is why he dream weeks ago had unsettled her so. She pulled up her sleeves with shaking fingers She moved her arm across the table and showed it to him. 

“A Dragon! A blasted dragon! As if the dragons haven’t taken enough from me!” he screamed and Lyanna started to shake as tears clouded her eyes. 

“Many houses in Essos use dragons Robert. The targaryen’s are dead and the two that are alive have no soulmarks. You are well aware.” Her father stated and the king stopped pacing. 

“yes, yes. That is true.” The king stated calming slightly. He father looked at her then.

“Go run along and find Arthur Lyanna.” Her father told her and she ran from the tent. 

She ran and ran and ran through the trees of the riverlands. Ghost ran beside her his stride matching her own. She was not afraid not with Ghost beside her. Her only fear was the king. She feared what he wanted from her. She entered a small clearing and stopped to catch her breath. She looked around and as her ears stopped pounding she heard soft singing. It was beautiful, unlike any song she had heard before and it stilled her tears. Petting Ghosts head she headed towards the sound.


	8. Chapter 8

They had been following the kings retinue for nigh on three weeks now. The moving was slow and the lack of things to do annoyed Aegon. He was someone who needed something to do. SO he had skipped out on Jon and gone to lay in the forest. He was bored sitting there but at least there was something to look at. He looked around singing to himself. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and he stopped. He caught a glimpse of black hair and gray clothing and he sat up and drew his knife. The figure stepped out into the clearing he was in. As soon as he caught sight of her he dropped his knife. His breath hitched at the sight of her after so many days. 

She had streaks down her cheeks from tears and her purple eyes were slightly red. Still she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Forgetting himself he moved forward and took her face into his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her softly and his heart sunk when she stepped out of his reach. 

“Who are you?” She countered tilting her head as if she was trying to figure something particularly odd. 

“Most people call me young Griff.” He told her with a slight smile. 

“And so that is what you wish to be called?” She asked him. 

“I have a feeling your not most people my lady.” He stated with a bow. 

Lyanna stiffened a flutter of emotions filtered across her face and she bit back at him with a slight huff. 

“I’m no lady.” She stated. 

“Your right, your not, you’re a princess.” He told her honestly and she froze before frowning in annoyance. 

“What are you doing out here all alone?” He asked her when she didn’t respond. 

“I’m not alone.” She told him motioning to Ghost beside her. 

“A wolf does not count my princess.” He told her. 

“Direwolf, Were you at Winterfell?” She asked him and he nodded smiling at her. Perhaps she had notices him. 

“You rode with the king?” She asked him.

“No.” He told her honestly.

“Then what business did you have in Winterfell?” She questioned. 

“I was looking for a girl.” He told her simply stepping closer. 

“And did you find her?” She asked him softly. 

“I did.” He told her. 

“Oh, is she not with you?” She askes him and he shakes his head. 

“It’s safer for her to travel with her family. I have someone watching over her. I’m not too worried. Why don’t you tell me why you were crying.” He asked her. 

Lyanna quirked her head and him and looked thoughtfully. 

“I suppose I’ll never see you again, telling you my sorrows would be no matter. Still why would you like to know?” She asked him. 

“I like to listen.” He told her and he did, he liked listening to her. Her voice he could listen to for days and would if he could. 

“My sister somehow upset the queen and she wanted our direwolves heads.” She tells him and he raises his brow. He hasn’t known that perhaps Arthur could not sneak out to tell him something had happened. 

“So I begged the king to save my Ghost, I love her so. He did. But I am afraid of him. I’m afraid of what he intends to ask me in return.” She shivered as she spoke and he wanted to reach out to her but now was not the time. 

“He asks to break fast with me and my father everyday. I look like my Aunt you see, he loved her dearly. Well today, I told him I have a soulmark and he grew so angry. When I showed it to him it was even worse. He screamed and I was afraid. I don’t understand why he was so angry truly.” She sighed. 

She looked to him and he noticed her notice that he had moved closer. He brushed the hair from her face and she moved away again. He followed her, he knew he was probably scaring he but he needed to be near her. His soulmate was unhappy every fiber of his being was screaming for him to go kill Robert Baratheon. He knew exactly what the king wanted from her, and he suspects she knows but wont voice it as if speaking would make it a reality. 

“If your afraid of the king perhaps you should tell your father.” He tells her and fumbles over the word father. 

“I can’t its my fault. He told me to keep away from him and I put myself right in front of him.” Lyanna stated shaking her head sadly. 

Aegon thought to himself. Was there truly any answer to her problem other than take her away from there. He could do it too. Right now. The wolf wouldn’t hurt him, he knows this. They have an understanding. He could pick her up right now and steal her away. Eventually she would forgive him. Eventually she would grow to love him. But he doesn’t want eventually he wants now so he sits by her and stares off into the night. When her eyes start to droop he helps her back to her camp. Aegon is good at sneaking around. He has had lots of practice. He sneaks her into her tent and presses a kiss to her forehead as she drifts off to sleep. She doesn’t correct him and he smiles. He would see her tomorrow. They had an agreement. She would come to the forest and he would sing and she would find him. He was sure she would come to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Lyanna:  
She heard him before she saw him. His voice carried on the wind. She knew not what he was singing as she could tell it was in his mother tongue Velarion. She had spent enough time with him to know he preferred to speak in it or Pentoshi. However, now the words spun through the darkness leaving a wistful ache on the wind. She started to hum along with the melody as she walked among the trees. Finally, she saw him coming through the forest to rest in a clearing. He was sitting upright on a branch of a tree. He looked at peace and she couldn’t blame him there was something about his singing that made her feel calm. She knew he had noticed her there even though his eyes were closed. She watched him taking in his form. Egg as he asked her to call him one night with pleading eyes that she could not say no, was beautiful. The most beautiful man she had laid eyes on. He was ethereal. Sometimes she wondered if he was even real. But then their hands would brush or Egg would carry her to bed and she new he was real. Everything about him excited her and made her heart pound. His father was the leader of the Golden Company he told her and she had allowed herself to think that possibly she could have a future with him. Then she had looked down at her arm and her dreams had been dashed. Nothing would ever come of it. Not with him. Eggs voice faded out and he turned to her with a smile. 

“Lyanna.” He whispered to her and her name coming from his lips made her shiver. 

“I told you I would come tonight.” She told him. 

“You come every night.” He teased her with a wink motioning for her to come closer. 

She did so the leave crunching under her boots. He motioned for her to climb and she glared at him. He would not help her up to him she already knew. Egg liked to see her struggle or perhaps he respected her he knew she would want to do things herself. She heaved herself up onto the branch and to sitting in front of him on it. Egg reached for her hand when she sat upon the bark. The movement tugged her forward and as he dropped his legs to either side of the trunk he settled her to lean backwards against him. Wrapping his arms around her. There was nothing wrong with it she tried to reason with herself. Robb she would allow this level of intimacy. She was not doing wrong, although perhaps she should not be so friendly with a person, she met only two weeks past. She couldn’t help it. Something about him endeared her to him and Arthur had taken a liking to him as well one night when he had caught her and followed her to him. Her guard had allowed her to meet with Egg only requiring her to bring Ghost. Egg wrapped his arms around her and she let out a soft sigh that had him nuzzling against the side of her head. He was like Ghost always nuzzling into her.   
“How was the fat oaf today?” He asked her with a bite in his tone. 

“The same as the day before and the one before that. He refuses to believe my soul mark and has decided it was a mistake of the gods. But you really shouldn’t refer to him as such.” She told him and listened to his snort. 

“He deserves it.” Egg states soundly and she rolls her eyes knowing her friend was about to start to rant. Perhaps the king does deserve the way Egg speaks of him but that doesn’t make his words right. 

“He’s a child killer. He laughed at the deaths of the Targaryen children. He lets the small folk starve so he can whore and drink and waste away. Besides he has a perfectly beautiful wife but insists upon imposing himself on you regardless of your feelings on the matter. All that stands between you and being his forced mistress is the good judgement of your father.” Egg rants his voice rising. 

“I would die before I was anyone’s mistress.” She growls out angry at him for even thinking she would be part of such a thing. 

“You wouldn’t.” Egg states seriously. 

“If the king tried to impose on me I would slit my own throat.” She tells him and she means it but Egg tenses behind her and his voice tightens. 

“Don’t say that. Promise me you will never do such a thing.” He whispers to her his voice shaking. 

“I can do no such thing and you are aware. The king grows more impatient every day.” She sighs feeling sick to her stomach.

“If he tries to touch you I’ll kill him.” Egg growls out and her eyes widen. 

“Don’t say that!” She cries. 

“Why not, I told you I would protect you.” He states frustrated. 

“I can protect myself just fine.” She tells him with a huff. 

“No one can protect themselves all the time.” He sighs out. 

“Then that is the job of my mate I suppose not yours.” She replied with finality and egg laughs. 

“I fail to see the humor in that.” She tells him annoyed. 

“I’m sorry. Its not funny. But your mate will protect you when he finds you, I am sure of it.” He tells her rubbing his fingers on her shoulders to comfort her. 

“Perhaps. Perhaps I may never meet my soulmate.” And Egg lets out another laugh. 

“You will, and he will adore you. I promise you that.” He tells her with a smile and a kiss to her cheek. 

“You shouldn’t do that Egg.” She tells him pulling away from his lips. 

“And you shouldn’t worry so much.” He tells her smoothing a hand over her hair. 

“I always worry.” Lyanna replies with a shake of her head and Egg snorts. 

She spends the rest of the night in his arms and as her eyes began to close she feels him lift her to the ground and carry her off. She falls asleep in his warm hold and when she wakes it’s with piles of furs pulled around her safely in her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Aegon:  
He watched as Lyanna spins in a circle her arms out wide a smile gracing her features. She had been coming to him every night for a moon turn now and he had yet to tire of watching her. She had come in the day today the king deciding to stay where they were for a bit longer. Most likely to drink and hunt. Lyanna had sought him out as soon as she was done breaking her fast. She had called his name for what according to him had been hours in order to find him. It excited him how eager she was to see him. It excited him because every time she was near, he felt his heart pound and when he was forced to part with her it was like he couldn’t breathe. It was growing worse and worse each passing day he was near her. 

“Egg!” Lyanna called to him holding out her hands and he knows what she wants. 

She wants him to come to her so he does so without hesitation. He will always come when she calls. He belongs to her now. He goes to her his fingers sliding over hers softly. She laughs and he smiles softly back at her. She wants him to dance with her so he does. His fingers cling to hers as he spins her across the earth. She’s laughing and smiling and when she stumbles into him, he can’t help but hold her close. She looks up at him her eyes wide and her lips parted. He makes the mistake then. He looks down at her lips and before he can even comprehend what he’s doing he’s kissing her. His lips slide along hers ever so gently. He feels Lyanna gasp under him and his fingers clasp her hips tight dragging her to him. She melts into him and he sighs. Its everything he thought it would be. Lyanna against him. It is sparks and fire and light. It is everything. His fingers leave her hips to thread into her hair and cup her cheeks. His nose brushes across hers as his lips leave hers. He keeps his forehead against hers though. Its perfect and for a moment he is finally happy. He finally feels loved, like he has something in this world. 

But its ripped away from him with a pained cry and a hand to her mouth. She tears herself away from him her eyes filling with tears. He doesn’t understand. What has he done? Why does she step back when he closes in on her? Lyanna turns before he can think to speak and runs off into the brush. The wolf looks at him judging him. He needs to go after her. He knows that and when he takes off through the brush he tries he really does. But he can’t find her and he curses to the forest. 

Lyanna:  
Shame cards through her as she runs. She runs and runs and runs. She has done the unthinkable. She has been unfaithful to her mate. Her other half, her soul. How could she, and how could she feel so, so happy as he touched her. Confusion filled her. She thought there was supposed to be a bad feeling if you were with someone other than your mate. But with Egg there was nothing but bliss. Tears fill her eyes. Tears because she has shamed herself. Tears because of the pain she has caused her mate. Tears because of the confusion she feels. Tears because she loves Egg. She does and yet he is not for her. Tears over what could have been. She could have been happy with him. Over in Essos. It would have been a good life. But its not hers. She runs into Arthur as she tries to hide in her tent. He looks at her worried and slips in after her as she enters. 

“What has happened princess?” He asks worriedly and she shakes her head sitting on her bed putting her tearstained cheeks in her hands. 

“Princess? Are you hurt?” He asks and she shakes her head again. 

“Shall I get your father?” Arthur asks and she snaps up holding tight to her knight. 

“No. No. you cannot tell father.” She pleads worry for egg running through her. What her father would do if he found the wayward sell sword. 

“Then you have to tell me what happened.” Her knight states with narrowed eyes and she sighs shame filling her. 

“I, the man in the forest I have been meeting…” She starts and Arthur nods along with her.

“I… I love him Arthur. Or at least I think I might. I don’t know what love feels like.” She tells him tears falling once more. 

“Princess.” Arthur soothes her wrapping her in his arms allowing her to cry into his chest. 

“Does he not love you? Did he do something to you?” Arthur asks slight worry in his tone. 

“Egg wouldn’t hurt me.” She tells him her tears stopping and sniffles leaving her. 

“Then why are you crying?” Her loyal knight asks her and she sighs pacing across the room. She doesn’t know if she should tell him. Would he tell her father? Her father would surely kill Egg if he knew that the man had touched her.

“You cannot tell my father, please Arthur promise me.” She begs and while the knights eyes narrow he nods in agreement. 

“Egg, he kissed me.” She states ashamed and watches as Arthur tries to hide his soft smile. 

“Princess. I don’t understand. You say you love him.” He tells her and she sighs motioning to her arm and Arthur’s face shows his understanding. 

“What will you do?” He asks her and she looks at him sadly. 

“I must stay away from him Arthur. You cannot allow him near me.” She tells her knight and he looks at her sadly but nods. 

“Perhaps you should talk to the boy thought princess.” Arthur tries but tears cloud her vision. She cannot handle seeing Eggs again. All she wants is to be wrapped back in his arms and she knows she would cave to him. She knows she would do anything to be in his arms if he was standing before her. She has to be strong. She can never see that boy again.


	11. Chapter 11

Aegon:  
He’s lucky Arthur comes to him once night has fell. He is lucky because he can’t rest. He can’t even think. All he can do is picture Lyanna’s ashamed face staring at him this look of death in her eyes. Arthur looks at him slowly almost hesitantly. He wonders what Lyanna has told him. In the back of his mind he cares he does but truly he just wants to know if she made it back unharmed. He just needs to know she is safe and alright. 

“How is she?” He asks the knight and the man sighs. 

“Upset.” He replies and Aegon winces because he knows it is him that has upset her. He still doesn’t completely understand why however. 

“Has she told you why?” He asks and the knight arches a brow at him. 

“You kissed her.” He tells him flatly and Aegon winces. He knows he shouldn’t have done it but he loves her. He didn’t mean to take advantage of her. Surely she knows this. 

“Yes, but why?” He asks and the knight looks at him like he is a fool. 

“I know not, only that she doesn’t want to see you anymore.” The knight states and he curses starting to pace his hands on his hips. He doesn’t know what he will do if he cant see her. 

“No. No.” He paced angry. How could she want to keep away from him? He doesn’t understand it even the thought of being away from her pulls at his heart. He hears Arthur sigh and the knight puts his hand on his shoulder stopping his pacing. 

“I don’t know what’s happening between you two and I don’t want or need to know. But the princess has been crying ever since she walked out of the forest. I don’t know why she doesn’t want to see you. I know she has reservations about her mate but if you accepted her for who she thinks she is I doubt she would anger towards you.” Aegon sighed. 

“She doesn’t know I’m her mate.” He tells the knight looking at him. Arthur’s face contorts in what seems like anger. 

“You kissed her without her knowing you’re her mate and you don’t see what is upsetting her?” He cries and Aegon frowns. 

“She thinks she’s betrayed her mate no doubt!” Arthur yells and his voice brings Jon out from the tent. 

“What’s going on?” His foster father asks annoyed at the two of them. 

“Nothing.” Aegon responds groaning putting his face in his hands. He’s a fool. A true fool. Arthur isn’t done with him yet however.

“What have you been doing with her? Why haven’t you told her?” Arthur asks and Aegon is a fool. He hasn’t told her because he’s afraid she won’t accept him. That she won’t accept the life he is forced to live. Because now that he has met her, he can’t put her in danger like he is but he can’t live without her. 

“I have to see her.” He pleads with his kingsguard instead and the man shakes his head. Aegon’s temper flares how dare he tell him when he can and cannot see his mate, his sister. 

“I will see her.” He demands clenching his jaw but Arthur stops him. 

“Her father knows something is wrong. He has posted more guards and Arya is sleeping with her comforting her.” Arthur responds and Aegon’s heart falters. She is being consoled by another and the red in him rears no matter who it is because that should be him. It should always be him. He should be the one she turns to. He should be the one she wants near her. 

“Alright tomorrow then.” Aegon stated finally. 

“I don’t know. I’ll have to see if I can get her alone your grace.” His kingsguard states and Aegon starts pacing again because how can he go a day without seeing her. How can he survive without her near? 

“Get me inside her tent Arthur. This isn’t a request. This is an order. I need to see her.” He tells his knight his voice like the steal he feels through his heart. The knight nods stiffly and leaves. As he does Aegon turns to Jon and he sees his foster fathers’ disappointment in his face. Jon would like nothing better than to keep him from Lyanna he knows that. It hurts him just how unhappy Jon is with his mate. Jon will have to get used to her because Lyanna will always be his queen. Always.


	12. Chapter 12

Lyanna:

She looked out to the trees. They were beautiful but it didn’t matter to her. Her eyes scanned the branches for sight of him. She knew he wouldn’t be there but what she wouldn’t give to see him. She looked down at her hands cursing herself. She has to stop thinking about him. It had only been five days since she saw him last but her entire being longed to be near him. Her entire soul cried out for her sweet Egg. She heard the timber of his voice on the wind and tears gathered at her eyes. It seemed everyone was concerned about her. She had no appetite and little reason to laugh. Instead she stared longingly at the forest. At least they would be off the road soon. They were nearing kingslanding. Only a few weeks remained in their journey and where she had been dreading the end because that would be the last she would see of Egg she now longed for it. 

Lyanna sighed sadly wrapping her shaw around herself. Arya had wanted to sleep with her again tonight but she thought it was time for her to stand on her own. She needed space. Space to be able to cry freely. So turning into her tent and laying on her bed that’s what she did. She cried and cried into the darkness memories of Egg pulling at her soul. Why was it so hard? Why did she have to love him? What was so special about him? He was no one, a sell sword from Essos. No, she knows why. Its because of how his voice sounds on the wind. Because of how his hands dance upon her skin. Because of how he listens and holds her as she struggles with the stress of life. Because he dances with her even though he thinks she is quite silly. Because he looks at her as if she is everything when she knows she is nothing. A sob wells up in her throat and not for the first time she wants to run deep into the forest. She wants to run to him. She curls up into a ball and berates herself for her thoughts. She falls asleep somehow and is woken with the discomfort of the salt of her hears coating her face. 

Hands are clutching hers and she moves to cry out but they cover her mouth. 

“Shhhh…” The voice soothes her and she knows that voice. She has longed for that voice. But why is he here? She cant be alone with him and she struggles but he only pulls her to him holding her closer wrapping his arms tight around her and after a few seconds she looses the will to fight him and sinks into his warm embrace. 

“Lyanna.” He breathes into her hair and she sighs unwillingly. 

“You promised to come to me every night.” He whispers to her and she hides her face in his chest. She did and she broke it because how could she not. 

“Please don’t stay away from me.” He pleads and she doesn’t know what to say because she has to. She pushes away from him finally finding her nerve and it feels so wrong. 

“I need you to leave.” She tells him her voice stronger than her heart. 

“No, Lyanna. I wont leave you. I wont ever leave you.” He replies and she’s crying again tears slipping down her cheeks. Egg must notice because he brings his lips to her cheeks kissing them as tears stain them. It makes it worse and she has to leave the bed to get away from him. He thunders after her his hands finding her and pulling her to him. 

“Please.” She begs him. She pleads to him to not make this harder than it already is. 

“Lyanna my life is hard and dangerous. I have to run where ever I go and if you are with me, you’ll never be safe.” He states and she doesn’t understand. Can’t he see she’s rejecting him. 

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to love me, for me. I wanted you to be happy with who I was and then I didn’t tell you because I don’t want my life for you. I don’t want you to be forced to look over your shoulder.” He tells her and she’s so confused. He’s a sell sword. 

“I don’t want anyone to hurt you. But I cant stand the idea of not being with you. Not being able to see you. Not being able to touch you.” He breathes out his fingers caressing her face and it hurts inside horribly. 

"I can't." She replies softly tears straining at the edges of her eyes. 

“I’m your mate Lyanna. I’m your dragon to your wolf. To your Ghost.” He tells her and her breath catches. 

“What?” She asks him her fingers clutching at his tunic. She can barely make out his form let alone see a mark on his arm. He pulls her out the back of the tent and the moonlight hits him and she is reminded of just how beautiful he is. Egg pulls up his sleeve and her breath catches once more. Its there. She’s there imprinted onto his skin and she sobs bringing her hand to her mouth. Egg reaches out to her worriedly looking around because he knows she isn’t being quiet. She sobs and then laughs out a horrible sound and Egg looks at her with wide eyes. He pulls her back into her tent then his hands holding her to him. 

“Lyanna?” Egg asks worriedly and she laughs once more. Finally everything makes sense and her fear leaves her. This was a mate she could have. This was a mate she could love. She flings her arms around him and continues to cry into his chest. 

“You should have told me.” She sobs into him and he nods. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t think I could.” He tells her softly and she’s burrowing into him her entire body molded to his. 

“You don’t mind that I’m a bastard?” She asks him and he laughs. 

“We don’t have bastards where I am from. To me your just you and that’s all that matters.” Tears stain her vision and she sobs harder into him. Because this is what she wanted. Everything she wanted. She doesn’t have to be afraid anymore. Her mate loves her no matter her status. Her mate accepts her. She clutches onto him for dear life not letting him leave her. He couldn’t leave her. He wasn’t allowed to leave her.


	13. Chapter 13

Aegon:  
Waking up next to Lyanna was the most beautiful thing in the world. He had been sneaking into her tent for a week now. He didn’t touch her; she wasn’t ready for that and he knew it but he held her as she drifted off to sleep and that was enough for him at least for now. He bends his face down and presses a soft kiss to her cheek pulling himself from the bed. It’s the hardest thing for him to do now. To leave her but he must or else they would discover him. Lyanna had wanted to go to her father immediately but he had convinced her not to. He had told her of how her father would never accept a sell sword for a son in law. How he needed to make his way to kingslanding and find another trade for himself before he went to her father. It was partially true but still he hated deceiving her. He stands from the soft of the mattress and reaches for his tunic on the side table. He considered it progress that Lyanna allowed him in her bed only half clothed. That Lyanna allowed him to hold her against his skin like he does. She for all her shyness hardly touches him and he finds it quite frustrating. He feels arms slip around his waist and chest as he attempts to rise from the bed. They pull him back down not letting him leave. 

“Lyanna.” He breathes out almost laughing. She’s never awake when he leaves and he wonders why she is this time. Her fingers skim over his skin and he feels fire in their wake. A moan builds up in his throat as her fingers trace across his stomach. 

“Don’t leave.” She whispers into his skin her lips moving against him making him shudder. 

“I have to else they’ll find me here.” He tells her turning to face her. She looks down sadly her arms leaving him. 

“You know I’d rather stay with you Lya.” He tells her and she smiles softly. 

She looks up at him and before he understands it she’s pulling herself into his lap wrapping her arms around him nuzzling her nose into his chest. He could curse because oh what he wouldn’t give to stay in that bed with her. His fingers thread into her hair and he hums softly causing her to sigh. The sound goes straight to his groin and he curses mentally. What this woman does to him he will never understand. He groans lifting her off him and she cries out pulling him back to her. 

“Lyanna I have to go.” He tells her his voice final and she pulls away from him as if stung. He groans standing and running his fingers through his hair. He looks back at her and she’s looking at him slight hurt on her features, worrying her lip with her teeth. 

“Dear gods,” He breathes out moving before he knows he is pulling her lip from her teeth with his own. He moves his lips against hers. After a few seconds she melts into him drawing him closer and he breathes out relief. He wasn’t sure what she would do. He wasn’t sure if this would offend her. His lips move against hers with precision as his fingers weave through her hair and his body presses her back against the mattress. His tongue ventures into her mouth tasting her and he can’t think. All that is in his mind is her. Lyanna, Lyanna, Lyanna, Visenya, Visenya, Visenya, sweet sister it cries to him and he responds by teasing her bottom lip with his teeth. A cough startles him and he looks up. Arthur is there looking at him with an amused face and Lyanna lets out a strained cry trying to move out from under him. He stops her and looks at his kingsguard. 

“Yes?” He asks holding Lyanna’s form against his. 

“If your going to get out undetected you need to leave.” Arthur states with an arched brow and Aegon sighs. 

“Aright.” He tells him dismissing the guard. He leans back down to Lyanna as the guard leaves pressing sweet kisses across her face as she giggles. After a few seconds he is forced to pull away from her and it pains his heart. She sits up as he stands her hand falling when he lets it go. He pulls on his tunic and looks back at her sadly.

“I’ll be back tonight.” He promises and she smiles at him but it doesn’t meet her eyes and he knows she will miss him as much as he misses her as they travel. If he could he would keep her next to him every moment of the day but its impossible. So, he forces himself to leave the tent ignoring the sinking feeling running through him.


	14. Chapter 14

Lyanna:  
Ever since learning Egg was her mate it had been as if she was walking on clouds. Every part of her sung. She had begun to wonder just what exactly Arthur’s relationship with her mate was exactly but Egg had told her not to worry about it. To be happy that her guard was willing to help them so that is what she did. She knew she shouldn’t be so trusting of him but it was hard not to be. Everything about him from his voice to the soft snores he breathed out in his sleep called to her. Everyone around her had begun to wonder on her moods. Sansa had taken to being quite unladylike under her voice and Arya had taken to pulling on Sansa’s hair as a result but Lyanna could care less. She was walking on water. They had made camp for the night and she was heading to Sansa’s tent to sup when the king came upon her. 

“Your grace.” She spoke with a soft smile. She was always smiling now. Egg made it so. 

“Ahhh Little Lyanna. Where are you off to?” The king spoke and she almost sighed because she hates how interested the man is with her. 

“My sisters tent your grace. I must sup with her.” She replies and the king sports a small frown. 

“Come sup with me and your father girl.” The king states offering her his arm and she is hard pressed to refuse. She remembered what Egg asked of her. What he demanded of her is more like it. That she stay away from the king. But what is she to do. She cannot refuse so she wraps her arm around his and thanks the king. 

“Your aunt rode bareback, did you know that?” The king speaks and she does because he has told her near a hundred times on this trip. 

“Yes your grace. The north states she was one of the best riders in the kingdoms.” She replies and the king laughs. 

“Yes. Yes. She was very skilled. Beautiful.” The king sighs out and Lyanna almost gives out one of her own. Arthur coughs behind her and its not helpful. In fact she turns over her shoulder and glares at him because if he laughs she knows she will too and that would be a disaster. 

“Your aunt.. ah Ned!” The king calls hurrying to her father dragging her along. 

“Robert.” Her father states flatly looking at her and she does her best not to look uncomfortable. 

“I was telling Lyanna about her aunt. She was marvelous wasn’t she Ned.” The king speaks and Lyanna wants to cringe because why is he so dead set on her and her aunt. Arthur told her he didn’t even really know her aunt. Not really. Arthur knew her better. Said she was wild, the same as her mother. 

“Yes Robert Lyanna was really something.” Her father states with a nod. 

“Yes. She would have made a wonderful queen, would have been a beautiful wife, should have been that raping dragon took her from me!” The king thunders and Lyanna is pressed to hear the snort of Arthur behind her. The king is gripping onto her tightly his hands digging into her arm hurting her skin. She winces because the bite of his finger is enough to make her eyes water. Why is the king so angry always so angry.

“Robert I need my daughter.” Her father states and Robert thunders on.

“That no good monster took her from me but I got him didn’t I!” He booms across the yard and she’s barely able to keep tears at bay with the way his fingers are dinging into her skin and his arms are yanking her about.

“Your just like her you know…” The king states looking at her strangely and moving his face closer to hers. Oh gods, she cries in her mind. He’s going to kiss her and Egg Egg will feel it. Fear rips through her. 

“Robert! I need my daughter.” Her father calls placing a hand on the kings shoulder. The man seems to calm then and his fingers relax. Her father takes her from the king and pulls her to the side. 

“You need to go to your tent. I’ll post an extra guard there tonight, alright?” He asks her and she nods in understanding. The king is very drunk and she is sure he will become more so. Her father worries for her and she worries for herself. Fear grips at her then, if the king came for her and Egg was in her bed. She gasps and turns to Arthur as she makes way to her tent. 

“Arthur. You have to tell him not to come.” She cries to him and her knight frowns. 

“Why?” He asks and she sighs. 

“You heard my father he is posting an extra guard because he fears the king might…..” Her words leave her. “He might visit me tonight.” She breathes out and it makes her shudder and a sickness bloom in her stomach. Arthur looks angry and she knows but there is nothing they can do. The king is king. 

“Please Arthur.” She pleads with her knight. 

“I’ll try but I doubt he will listen.” He tells her and she sighs. 

Aegon:  
“She what?” He asks his kingsguard not believing what he says. Why would Lyanna want him to not come to her. Why would she want to be parted from him?

“She asks that you don’t come tonight.” His knight replies and he cant believe it. He starts to pace. Had he done something to turn her away from him. For her to want him away from her. Panic rips into him. Was it because he left her today? She has to know he wanted to stay with her. He always wants to stay with her. What would she have him do? What had he done?

“Why, she must have given a reason!” He cries and hears Jon snort in the background. 

“Its better you don’t know your grace.” Arthur states and his being fills with dread. 

“What is it.” He orders and the knight winces. 

“The king got close to kissing the princess today. She is worried he is too drunk and might try and visit her tent. If you were there, she worries he would kill you.” He’s pacing faster now his entire body pulled tight. Anger flows through him. How dare that fat bastard tries to touch what is his. He will kill him. He will gut the bastard and make him watch as he rips his heart from his body. He killed his father he touched what is his. He will tear that tyrant apart.

“I’m taking her away. We have to take her now.” His mind races and his body shakes. He has to protect her. 

“Don’t act hastily. How would we get away? They will search for her.” Jon states with a shake of his head. 

“Act hastily? He is trying could have hurt her. He could have…” Aegon’s heart races. He could have done unthinkable things to his mate. She cant possibly stay there. Not now. He wont allow it. He’s getting her out, he is. Tonight. She will leave with him tonight. 

“Tonight. I will go to her and we will leave. We will ride through the night and till we get to kings landing. I don’t care what we have to do but I will not have her near that monster.” He fumes and Arthur looks at him worriedly. 

“You can’t she’s not worth getting caught Aegon.” Jon states and his temper flares. Jon may have helped raise him but he is not his father and Aegon is his king. He does not get to tell him what is worth and what is not. 

“She is worth everything.” He seethes out at his foster father. The man stares back at him.

“Leave her and head south back to your family.” Jon urges him and he wants to scream. 

“No. She is my family and if you’ve forgotten if something happens. Should the king impose himself upon her I will feel it. Unbearable pain.” Aegon reminds him and Jon goes white. He knows he has won now. He knows they will help him. 

“Arthur. I need in her tent as soon as possible. Make her ready to move but don’t tell her. I think perhaps I should do it myself.” He states and holds his head in his hands. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to hurt her. He doesn’t want her to have to leave her family. But what else can he do? How else can he keep her safe?


	15. Chapter 15

Aegon:  
He slips into her tent as if a shadow. Not even Arthur looks his way. He has gotten too good at this. He isn’t sure if he should be proud or ashamed of his new talents. She’s laying there her hair spread out behind her and he stops and looks at her for a moment. He takes her in, he cant help but stare at her. He cant help want to hold her, to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe from the world. His fingers thread through her locks and the soft moan she lets out makes a shiver run through him and he sighs bending down to kiss her forehead. Then her lips and his Lyanna startles awake sitting up quickly almost knocking heads with him. 

“Aegon!” She breathes out and he can tell she is upset. 

“Lyanna.” He responds sitting on the bed reaching out so his fingers can trace her jaw. 

“What are you doing here? I told you not to come.” She cries out worriedly and he loves how much she cares for his safety he does but he doesn’t. Not when it comes to her. He’d walk through fire for her. He would kill for her. 

“I’m taking you away from here.” He tells her holding her hands in his. She pulls away from him at his words. 

“What? What do you mean, you cant just take me away I cant just leave.” She tells him and he shakes his head. 

“You have to. It isn’t safe for you here. Arthur told me what happened with the king Lyanna. You cant possibly want to be around that monster can you? He tells her and she shivers. His fingers trace her arm and pull her to him but she winces and he lets go. 

“What is it?” He asks and she shakes her head. 

“Nothing.” She responds but he knows it isn’t nothing and he goes to the table and lights a candle bringing it back to the bed. 

“Show me.” He states pointedly and she hesitates. 

“Please.” He whispers and she sighs. 

“I can’t Egg.” She tells him frustratedly and he huffs. 

“Why not. Just show me.” He states flatly and she looks at him with unfocused eyes. 

“Then close your eyes.” She asks him and he frowns but does as she asks. His eyes close and he hears the rustling of fabric. After a few moments Lyanna places her hand on his and he knows its alright for him to open them now. What he sees when he looks at her makes his jaw drop. His mate has taken off her nightdress and is holding it to her chest but the rest of her body save what lies under the furs is bare. He has to clear his throat a few times before he is able to speak. Fire runs through his veins and he wants to hold her, he wants to touch her. All that bare skin before him how can he not want to touch her. 

“What is it.” He states and his voice sounds strained. Lyanna holds out her arm to him and all the wants that has surged forward in his veins dissipates. 

Her arm is covered in purple fingerprints. He wonders what could have possibly happened. He reaches out with his own fingers tracing the marks. He holds her arm to him moving closer. Aegon brings her arm to his lips pressing kisses to the bruises. He feels Lyanna’s breath hitch and he wants to smile but he can’t. He can’t because Lyanna is hurt and he hasn’t a clue who has done it. He wasn’t able to protect her and it eats at his heart. 

“Who did this?” He asks her softly his fingers tracing slowly over the marks. 

“The king got too excited tonight.” Lyanna replies drawing her arm back from him. He seethes. Red anger builds up inside him and he starts to pace. 

“See this is what I mean. You aren’t safe here. Come with me, I will keep you safe.” He tells her softly walking to her and holding her face in his hands and he sees the confliction in her eyes. 

“I can’t Egg. My family needs me. Sansa, that crown prince is something awful someone has to watch over her and Arya, she needs to learn how to be calm. Who else could do these things? Father, no he doesn’t understand. How could I abandon them Egg?” She tells him pulling her face back from his hands but he keeps hold of her. 

“Lyanna they will be fine.” He tells her and she shakes her head. 

“They need me.” She tells him and anger surges through him. 

“And what of me? I need you too.” He tells her forcefully and she smiles sadly at him. 

“It’s not the same Egg.” She responds and that, that frustrates him. 

“How, how am I different? Why do I matter less? I am your mate Lyanna. I need you, I need you safe.” He tells her and she closes her eyes. He knows he knows he has lost this fight but the knowledge burns in his veins. The realization that Lyanna doesn’t put him first. That he isn’t the most important thing to her, because to him she is everything. She is all he has. Sure he has his dornish relatives but it isn’t the same and he has his Targaryen aunt and uncle across the sea but they aren’t the same. They aren’t his sister, they aren’t his mate. Anger burns through his veins making them fire. He is on fire and he knows he knows he shouldn’t be but he can’t help it. 

“Either you come with me or I take you.” He tells her and the force in his voice has Lyanna pulling away from him. 

“No you won’t, you wouldn’t do that to me.” She tells him shaking her head and he wants to laugh. She doesn’t know what he would do. To keep her safe he would tear apart the country. To have her he is possibly giving up his chance for his throne. 

“You don’t know what I would do.” He tells her surging forward and taking her lips with his own. She cries out her mouth opening to him and his tongue takes the chance to taste her and oh how wonderful she tastes. Lyanna pushes at him for a moment but then she stops and her fingers come to rest against his shoulders. Good. He pulls away from her and nuzzles at her jaw pressing kisses to it and down her neck. His mouth meets her shoulder and she mews exposing it to him. Yes. He thinks. She should submit to him. She should be his, his teeth bite into her shoulder and she arches against him pressing at his shoulders. He knows its painful but he also knows she likes it by the sounds that leave her mouth. Egg, she breathes out and he pulls the fabric baring her chest to him. Lyanna starts to breathe fast looking at him with wide scared eyes but he ignores them tracing his nose down to the valley of her breasts. He whispers her name into her skin and she lets out a moan. 

“Come with me.” He murmurs into her skin and she shakes her head at him. 

“Please Lyanna, let me keep you safe.” He tells her and she pulls away from him and sits up. The movement brings her breasts into better vision and he smiles at them staring without a single hint of embarrassment. Lyanna however cries out and folds her arms over herself. 

“You said your life is dangerous how could you keep me any more safe?” She tells him and he freezes. How could he? He can’t keep her safe he knows it because he isn’t safe and it eats away from him that she knows that. That she doubts him. He curses turning away from her and pacing across the room. 

“I can keep men from pawing at you like that.” He responds and she laughs at him. 

“You mean other men, I find it hard to believe that you will stop.” She tells him and he glares making her sigh. She was trying to deflate the situation, its always what she does but she isn’t strong like that not really. She looks down sadly and its his turn to sigh. 

“You wont come with me then.” He states and she shakes her head. He curses into the night and Lyanna flinches. 

“Fine. Fine!” He yells at her angrily and pulls his tunic from his body moving to settle beside her on the bed. 

“No Egg, I told you, you can’t be here tonight.” She tells him and he seethes. 

“I will be where I wish.” He tells her pulling her into his arms feeling her soft skin against his, sparks erupting across where they meet. 

“Egg.” She chastises and he is having none of it. 

“Lyanna stop. I’m not leaving you, ill never leave you, if you won’t come with me, ill have to protect you from him myself.” He breathes into her skin and he feels her hesitate but eventually she sinks into his embrace and nuzzles into him. He smiles feeling her against his skin. This is what he wants this is what he needs. But what is he to do now? They will be to the city in two days how will he protect her then? How will he see her? What is he to do?


	16. Chapter 16

Lyanna:  
Terror had consumed her the past few days. Egg was always watching her. He was always near, she could feel it. It scared her. She didn’t know how to keep him safe. She knew if the king approached her he would react and then her mate would be dead and that possibility haunted her to her core. Now she felt a different type of fear. It wasn’t so all consuming as the other had been but she was still uncomfortable from it. She was afraid. She couldn’t feel Egg near her. He wasn’t close and it made her want to cry. 

She hated the city hated the red keep. All she wanted was to be in the forest with Egg. But Egg she had no idea where her mate was. He told her he would see her, that he would find a way but she didn’t believe it. Not when it had been over a week without him. Three days of cold looks and rude remarks. She hates court. Hates how the king dotes on her, hates that it makes them call her the kings little bitch. The little wolf. She hates the king. Hates his obsession. Hates how because of him because of this damn castle she cannot see who she desperately desires. She wonders if she made the right choice. If she should have left with him. Had she, she wouldn’t have his hole in her heart and soul. But she would have another one filled with her family. And her sisters, how she desperately tries to take care of them but Arya runs off and Sansa is living in some fantasy dream and she doesn’t know how to deal with it. 

She sighs and stands from her seat in the garden. She sighs and walks to her rooms, women in bright clothes pass her and she feels small and irrelevant and she supposes she is. At least to them, but not to Egg. To Egg she matters. Arthur trails after her he seems just as worried about her wayward mate as she is and once again it confuses her. 

“Where do you think he is?” She asks him softly and the knight sighs. 

“Your mate? I am sure he is somewhere safe princess.” He tells her and she nods. She is sure of this too. She would know if he wasn’t. 

“Why do you care for him so much?” She asks the knight and he sighs again. 

“It is complicated princess. Its about oaths and I serve you, he is part of you.” He tells her and she could understand that. It doesn’t really answer her question but it will suffice. 

She makes her way to the family solar and is met with excited screams. 

“A tourney, I can’t believe it. Do you think Joffery will compete. Oh I hope he does, he would surely crown me!” Her sister exclaims and Lyanna is lost. She also wants to mention that Joffery Baratheon would be the last to win any part of the Tourney. Her youngest sister does it for her. 

“That lion wouldn’t be able to win anything!” She screeches and Sansa gasps. 

“He would so! And anyways he’s a stag not a lion.” Sansa corrects and Arya snorts. 

“Have you seen him? He’s no stag he’s a little lion cub.” Arya laughs out and her father looks at her younger sister with wide eyes. 

“He is not!” Sansa gasps out upset and Lyanna finds its time for her to cut in. 

“A tourney?” She asks and both girls turn to her. 

“Yes! With knights and oh we will have to make new dresses!” 

“Ser Barristan will compete!” The girls screech at the same time. Lyanna smiles at them turning to Sansa first. 

“We shall make new dresses, I wonder if father will let us out to shop for fabrics tomorrow? And Arya I am sure he will compete.” She tells them and her father looks at her relieved. 

“Ill assign some guards to take you all shopping for new clothes should you wish it tomorrow.” Her father states and Sansa beams. 

“Fabrics why would I want fabrics!” Arya moans out and her father laughs. 

“Alright you can stay here little wolf cub.” Her father states and Arya hugs their father. 

At least it is a change of pace she thinks happily looking around at her family. She loves them, how could she ever think that it would be best to leave them. Excited she leaves the solar for her room Arthur smiles at her he heard the screams no doubt. 

“Will you be competing?” She asks him and he laughs.

“No, no I’ve had my fill of tourneys I assure you. I’ll content myself with watching over you while you market.” He tells her and she smiles. She wonders if she will see Egg. He said he would be watching over her. Would he know she was leaving the castle? Would he know to find her?


	17. Chapter 17

Lyanna:  
“Yes Arthur? Is Sansa ready to leave already?” She asks opening the door. Her knight walks in and turns to her. He doesn’t say anything just hands her a scroll. She opens it and her world starts to spin slightly. He’s remembered her. 

“Arthur, did he? How did he know Arthur?” She whispers out and the knight smiles. 

“I got a mutual friend to tell him.” Her knight tells her and she wants to ask. She worries about another knowing about their situation but she can’t because she is too excited, too happy. 

“What does he say?” Her guard asks and she frowns. 

“You don’t know? He didn’t tell you?” She states and he shakes his head. 

“I didn’t see him, was just given this.” He tells her and she nods in understanding. 

“He’s at the inn next to the baker on the street of steel. He will wait for me there.” She tells him and he smiles for her. She knows Arthur loves her, perhaps more than her father does. He is always wanting what is best for her. 

“Then we shall go to him. But we will have to get away from your sister without causing concern.” He tells her with a stern look. She smiles at him. 

“I wouldn’t worry of that. I will take care of it Arthur.” She tells him and he looks at her with a raised brow but doesn’t comment. 

She goes through the next few hours like she is going through the motions. Sansa talks and talks about everything from the crown prince to the colors of her future wedding gown. Her sister finds droves of different silks and doesn’t seem to notice that Lyanna has not a thing. Her sister doesn’t understand her predicament. It is too expensive for the likes of her. She will have to find a less expensive shop later on. Sansa spends golden dragons like she knows not their worth, sending the bill to her father at the keep and having the fabrics delivered at a later date. Sansa has always been like this she supposes, she doesn’t realize that Lyanna cannot do that. That Lyanna doesn’t have the Stark name, she cannot bill to their father. She knows from experience. Not unless Sansa does so for her, which her sister doesn’t think to do. So she just follows her sister around until the girl finally realizes she hasn’t found anything and gasps. 

“How have you not found something Lyanna, we have been shopping for hours.” Her sister cries and Lyanna wants to roll her eyes. 

“They were all very beautiful but too fine for a bastard.” She tells Sansa who thinks for a moment but then nods her head in understanding. Sansa is her mothers daughter. She is not unkind to Lyanna, not by purpose she is just southern in her ways when it comes to bastards. 

“Oh yes I see, well we can go to some of the lesser stalls I suppose.” Her sister states turning up her nose in an obvious manner. 

“Oh it is no worry Sansa, you go back to the keep and I will search.” She tells her and her sister looks stricken. 

“What no. I cannot go back alone.” She cries and Lyanna wants to laugh. As if she would allow that to happen. 

“No Sansa you take the guards they are here to protect you. Arthur will stay with me. I am in little danger I am only fathers bastard after all.” She states and understanding flashes across Sansa’s face but she is still apprehensive. 

“Sansa, I do not want you to miss court. I know you usually go sew with the princess around this time each day is all.” She states and Sansa startles looking to the sky and her eyes go wide. 

“Oh, my I’m going to be late. Oh no, I cannot be late!” She cries and Lyanna takes her hand in hers and smiles. 

“Don’t worry Sansa Arthur will keep me quite safe. You take the guards.” She tells her and Sansa nods and starts to run off quickly. The guards do not hesitate to follow her and Lyanna sighs turning to Arthur. Part of her is hurt by the events of the day but if it was not so she wouldn’t be able to see her mate and so she finds she does not mind.

Aegon:  
He paces inside the doorway. He has sent Jon away for the day so he could see his Lyanna. But the sun is high in the sky and she is not yet here. He wonders if she has decided not to see him and his heart breaks. He has been in hell without her. When Varys had come to him, sent by Arthur he had nearly cried. The man was not pleased the girl was his mate until he was told of her true identity, then his eyes had sparkled and he had smiled. Varys was the one who had saved him as a child. Who had gotten him the golden company. He was loyal, at least until a better option for king came along. Somewhere deep inside Aegon knows he is the best contender for the throne, but he needs others to agree. He sighs deeply putting his head in his hands and shaking his head. Where was his mate. 

A knock on the door startles him out of his mood and he runs to the door. Ripping it open Lyanna’s name upon his lips. But it is not Lyanna it is only his foster father and he wants to curse. Why would he come back when Aegon told him not to?

“Jon!” He cries annoyed and huffs standing in the doorway. 

“She is not here yet then?” He states and Aegon rolls his eyes. Obviously, she isn’t here. “Perhaps she isn’t coming.” He tells him and Aegon wants to scream Lyanna would never not come, not when he asked it of her. 

“Just leave Jon please!” He cries and the man sighs but does as he is bid disappearing down the hall. His words rip through the air as he stands in the doorway. What if Lyanna isn’t coming runs through his mind and it makes him choke of sadness. He cannot go another day without seeing her. He just can’t. She has to come. Or he will have to do something reckless he is sure of it. He turns to reenter his room when he hears his name. 

“Egg.” Its soft but sweet and filled with excitement. His head rips around and he’s staring at her. She looks more beautiful than he remembers her big purple eyes shine and he wants to live in those eyes. His breath hitches and he cant move. But she can, she’s running to him her arms wrapping around him. He feels her against him and his entire body hums, mate. It seems to scream and he sighs finally content for the first time in days. 

“Lyanna.” He whispers out and he wants to dig into her. He drags her to him as close as he can. Her body molds to his and he wants to stay like that forever. He sees Arthur over Lyanna’s shoulder and the knight nods at him and he does so back. Arthur has done well. Arthur is the only reason his Lyanna is in his arms now. 

He steps back slightly but doesn’t remove her from his body. He can’t its not possible the thought burns him and Lyanna her grip on him refuses to lessen. Aegon pulls her into the room. Its not much but he isn’t supposed to be drawing attention to himself as usual and its livable. Lyanna doesn’t even look at the room she just pulls back and stares at him as he closes the door. He gulps once their alone. His body is going wild. It wants to touch her. To love her. To make her his. His entire being longs for her and he struggles to fight it. He settles for a kiss slanting his lips over hers but the way she opens up to him. The way she sinks into his embrace has him thirsty for more. His lips leave hers and settle on her neck. Her dress is cut lower than usual and it makes him groan. His teeth sink into her skin leaving bruises behind and he knows Lyanna will be angry but he has to mark her, its primal, something inside him pushing him forward. His fingers tear at the front ties of her bodice and he is sure he has broken some of the strings and he hears Lyanna’s breath hitch but she doesn’t stop him. She doesn’t stop him as his fingers slip the bodice open. She doesn’t stop him as his lips dip to the valley between her breasts. Its something he’s done before and he knows from the sound she makes that its something she enjoys. He hums back to her and pulls her to his bed pressing her down across the mattress. He can feel her heart surge but he knows she wont refuse him. She needs his touch as much as he needs to touch her. He climbs onto the bed and hovers above her. It’s a good position for them he thinks but feeling her heart he can tell she is apprehensive. He pulls himself to his knees and removes his tunic. Its only fair really. Lyanna’s breath hitches and it makes him want to grin but he stops himself. It would only make his mate embarrassed knowing he knows how she feels when she sees him. His fingers trail over her bare skin and she mews as his mouth slips around one of her nipples. Her entire body arches into him when he flicks his tongue across it and her fingers tear into his hair. He feels her tense but then she relaxes under him her hips absentmindedly arching up for his. Her mews grow wild as he switches between her breasts and her neck. He leaves red circles behind and before long she is pleading underneath him. His finger ache to touch her, to give her what she so desperately wants but he doesn’t want to startle her. He doesn’t want to scare her away from him. 

“Egg..” She mews out and he muffles a moan at the sound of her voice. 

“Yes Lyanna.” He manages to breathe out even though he wants to scream with how wound he is. 

“Egg I…. I” He sushes her. 

“I know, I know. Do you want me to help you?” He asks softly and she mutters something under her breath something seemingly like a curse or perhaps annoyance of him. “Lyanna I need you to tell me what you want me to do.” He speaks into her skin drawing out her want of him. 

“I don’t know what I want you to do.” She pants out her voice horse. 

“Alright.” He states pulling away from her and sitting up his feet swinging to the side of the bed with a sigh running his hand over his face. 

“No, don’t stop.” She tells him softly and he smiles at her. “Egg.” She states through her teeth frustrated and he almost laughs because well its not like he isn’t frustrated himself. If it was up to him, he’d be inside her and fully bonded the day he met her. But its not up to him annoyingly enough. Her fingers reach out for him and he sighs. He can’t speak to her, can’t look at her if he does, he won’t stop himself she’s too pliant under him. 

“Egg please.” She mews out and he groans. Alright he thinks she will be the death of him. He turns back to her and sighs. 

“Alright but you can’t get mad at me.” He tells her and she frowns. 

“Why would I get mad at you?” She states and he laughs just coming to rest above her. 

“No rational reason.” He tells her smiling as he bends down to press a kiss to her cheek, then her nose, then her forehead and then finally her lips. 

Her entire body arches up to meet him. Her entire body is burning he can feel her hum underneath him. His fingers trace her cheeks and bend down to massage her chest. Well she’s letting him touch her again so that’s something he thinks to himself but its not going to last for long he’s sure of it. She doesn’t seem to notice when his hand slips down to her skirts. Not until his fingers are tracing up her leg at least. Its then that she gasps. He just hums to her nuzzling into her neck and pressing kisses there. 

“Alright?” He asks when his fingers are circling her hip bone. She nods to him and he smiles to her. It seems to relax her because her body untightens. 

His fingers slip to her then and she gasps her fingers digging into his back. He sushes her but it doesn’t seem to do much good so he’s about to move away when she moves her hips pressing herself further into his fingers. He groans and his fingers slip further to her. He kisses her then his body molding itself to hers. He distracts her perhaps he thinks to himself as his first finger slipping into her heat. Lyanna cries out her nails digging into his skin and his forehead hits her chest with a groan. She’s warm and tight and everything he dreamed she would be and it makes him shudder. Her body moves against him as he moves his fingers inside her. He can feel it building up inside her and his body hums in excitement. He longs to see her pleasure; he has longed for so long now. He watches her face as she feels everything inside her. Moans leave her lips and his body feels it through her. 

“Egg….” She shudders her body fighting him. 

“Its alright.” He breathes out to her moving faster and faster. 

Until her mouth opens in a silent scream and he feels her walls close around his fingers. He continues to move as she shudders under him until her eyes close and he feels her relax. He moves from her body his shaking and he places his face in his hands trying to control his breathing. Trying to fight the burning need that is inside him. He can smell her on his fingers and it just drives him further into the dark reaches of his mind where he can’t control anything. Can’t control himself. He takes a deep breath and it settles him. At least until Lyanna touches his bare back. 

“Lyanna.” He groans and she shuffles around so she can see him. He peaks through his fingers and groans. Her bodice is still undone and he groans. She’s looking at him so confused and he just closes his eyes and stands from the bed going over to the floor and grabbing his tunic. He’s not sure if the bodice is even able to be retied so this will have to do. He pulls it over her form and she blushes in understanding. He coughs sitting back down. He doesn’t know what to say. What should he say? He’s just had his fingers inside her what should he do after that? She doesn’t say anything she just looks at him with that blush on her face and it makes her look entirely too cute. He thinks and thinks and then remembers, yes she was shopping today that is why she was able to see him. He clears his throat. 

“Did you… Did you find what you were looking for in the market?” He asks her his voice flustered and she frowns before answering. 

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“You went shopping with your sister, yes?” He asks and she nods. “Did you find something to your liking, you were looking for fabrics right? What colors did you choose?” He asks her and she sighs. 

“I chose no fabrics.” She tells him and its his turn to frown. 

“Why?” He asks and she sighs. 

“We went to the higher stalls.” She explains and he doesn’t understand. Her father” is hand, she should have plenty at her disposal. 

“I don’t follow.”

“Egg, I am a Snow.” She tells him as if that explains it. 

“Yes?” He asks and she sighs again. 

“I don’t have much coin on me and I cannot bill them to my father as the shop keepers will not take from a Snow. Only a Stark can order for a Stark of course.” She tells him and understanding dawns on him.  
“Well, you need new fabrics right? We can go now. I’ll get them for you.” He tells her and she huffs out closing her eyes. 

“No.” She states with narrowed eyes and he doesn’t understand. 

“Why? Do you not want dresses? I don’t understand.” He tells her and she groans angrily. 

“Its not your job Egg. Just leave it.” She tells him and now he’s frustrated because it is his job to take care of her, to provide for her. 

“Lyanna why don’t you just let me get this for you?” He tells her softly reaching for her hand. But she stands abruptly angry. 

“Just no alright.” She tells him and he thinks fine. He doesn’t want to fight with her now. He doesn’t because he finally gets to see her and he adores her and just wants her to be happy so if she wants him to leave it alone he will.

Perhaps, or he could just go get her some and have them brought to her. Yes that is a plan. He smiles at her and she cocks her head. 

“Alright Lya I will drop it.” He tells her pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sighs into him and allows him to wrap his arms around her. He doesn’t have much time left with her he knows this. He wants to spend it happily not with her wanting his head.


	18. Chapter 18

Lyanna:

Her father is waiting for her in the solar it seems when she enters he jumps up. His fingers are tapping against his leg and she feels dread. She looks down at her laces and winces. Some of the strings aren't properly tied nor in proper condition. She hopes her father doesn't notice. How disappointed he would be if he knew where she had been, what she had been doing, who she had been doing it with. 

“Where have you been?” He asks and she winces at the slight fear in his voice not his tone. 

“Shopping. I couldn’t find anything that I should wear.” She tells him and he frowns at her but is obviously going to come back to it later. 

“Its almost dark.” He tells her annoyed and she sighs internally. 

“I know I’m sorry. I got caught up, there were these singers and it was nice, being able to get out of this castle.” She tells him and he looks at her sadly. 

“Do you really dislike it here?” He asks her and she startles. 

“No, no. Father its just different I’m a bastard.” She tells him and he nods. 

“Why didn’t you get some fabrics. Sansa had dozens sent here, so many she should be set for a year.” He tells her and she blushes. Should she lie? No. She can’t. She is already lying to him so much. 

“I’m a Snow father, the stalls won’t allow me to send them to you. They don’t believe my status.” She tells him softly and his eyes widen. He hadn’t thought of that. “I couldn’t get anything worth getting with the money I had.” She tells him and she wants to cry because she hates this. Hates the look he is giving her. Sympathy. The same look Egg gave her and she seethes inside. 

“Here. Your sister should have taken care of it but with this she wont have to.” Her father states digging into the desk and handing her a coin purse. She takes it from him and its heavy in her hand. She opens it and gasps. There has to be a hundred dragons worth in that bag. She can’t possibly accept it. 

“Father… I” She starts but he holds his hand up. 

“You might not have my name but you have my blood.” He tells her and she wants to cry. He is so good to her and how is she repaying him. By lying and sneaking around. But what can she do? She knows her father would never accept Egg no matter if he is her mate or not. 

“Your sister wants to go into town to buy some new necklace or something for the tourney. You should go with. Get something for yourself and go out sometime this week and get something for you to wear. Alright? I know being here is hard. I know the girls aren’t nice. If you really must get away and Arthur is with you that is fine just tell me where you will be alright?” He asks her and she nods. He smiles and opens his arms to her bringing her in for a hug. She loves her father. He is a good man, but Egg is too. Egg is the best man she’s met besides her father.


	19. Chapter 19

Aegon;  
“Egg.” She moans out from underneath him. She’s withering under his body as he thrust inside her. Its messy and hard and he feels like his entire body is exploding. He wakes with a moan on his lips and his foster father is sitting at the table giving him a look. Aegon huffs. Its not his fault. She’s his mate its normal for him to long for her and the events of two days ago didn’t help things. 

“Your going to be gone today yes?” He tells Jon and the man sighs nodding. 

“Good. Visenya will be by.” He tells him and the man frowns back at him. He really wished Connington would warm to his sister. His beautiful sister. 

He looks to the side table and walks towards it. His fingers slip over the silks. Beautiful material, even he knows that. There is red and black and purple. Red and black for their house even if she doesn’t know it and purple because there is nothing more beautiful than Visenya in purple. He sighs smiling to himself thinking of how happy she will be with his gift. 

Lyanna:  
“Egg.” She smiles as he opens the door. He lets her in giving Arthur a nod before closing the door after him. She’s in a good mood today, a wonderful mood. Since her father had bestowed his gift upon her she had felt like she was flying. She is all too excited to spend what she has been given. 

“Lyanna.” Her mate breathes out his arms wrapping around him. She smiles into his chest and wraps her own around him. “I have a gift for you.” He tells her and she looks to him resting her chin on his chest. 

“Oh?” She asks and he smiles at her. He walks over to the dresser and takes fabric into his arms and Lyanna wants to scream. She told him not to. She told him to leave it and he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. He hands it to her with a smile and she has to close her eyes to prevent herself from wanting to slap his face. 

“Why would you do this, I told you I would handle it.” She tells him opening back her eyes to his frowning face. 

“You shouldn’t have to.” He tells her and she channels her anger. She doesn’t want to fight with him. Not at all. She hardly gets to see him. She misses him. She knows he meant well. So she smiles at him. 

“Thank you Egg.” She tells him and hears him breath out a large breath of relief. 

“There’s something else too.” He tells her pulling out a cloth from his trousers. Its old and worn and she moves closer confused. He looks nervous and she can’t understand why. He unwraps the cotton and she understands now. It’s a necklace, beautiful. Its her mark in some metal. Her fingers skim over it. This is no simple gift it must be worth dozens of dragons and she knows by tradition what he is offering her. It’s jewelry. Its as good as a proposal, a betrothal gift and she cant help but smile.   
“Oh Egg, you shouldn’t have.” She whispers out and he laughs. 

“Perhaps, but I’ve had this since I was twelve. It was always meant for you.” He tells her motioning for her to turn around. He places the metal around her neck and she gasps at the cool feeling against her skin. Egg’s fingers follow the piece dipping low on her chest and his lips come to nibble on her shoulder and she can’t help the moan that flows from her mouth. His touch does something to her. It makes her body fire and her brain foolish. “It looks beautiful on you.” He tells her his fingers at her back laces. 

She knows she should tell him to stop. The dress will fall without those tied but she doesn’t. Egg can do whatever he wishes. She adores him. He keeps his lips on her neck making her eyes close in pleasure. She feels the dress slacken around her shoulders. One good pull and it would be off. Her heart pounds in her chest. Egg hums into her skin and she can’t help but arch into him. He nuzzles her neck at the movement and she feels his fingers pull gently at her sleeves. The motion causes her dress to fall and she gasps as the air hits her skin. Egg lets out a curse moving from her before pulling her flush against him her back now to his bare chest. He just holds her and she doesn’t know what to do she’s frozen. Egg, he always seems to know what to do. He turns her and kisses her softly before dropping to his knees before her. His lips trace her inner thigh and she can’t help but jump. Egg steadies her and she watches and his mouth moves higher and higher and the he winks at her and she frowns but it quickly disappears when his tongue meets her. 

“Egg…” She moans out her voice needy and raspy. He hums against her and she cries out at the feeling. Her fingers thread through his hair, she doesn’t want him to stop, not now, not ever. His name is burned into her brain, branded onto her lips. His lips leave her and she whimpers at the loss of contact but she isn’t disappointed Egg replaces his tongue with his fingers and slips one inside her. He lets out a groan as she moans and starts to speak. 

“Gods, your beautiful. Visenya your magnificent.” He tells her and she hums pleasure coursing through her for a moment, just a moment is all it takes for her brain to catch up and she’s pulling away from him against her bodies wishes. He looks at her from his knees shocked by her movement. 

“Visenya? Who is Visenya?” She cries and his eyes go wide. 

He doesn’t speak just stands there in shock and something horrible rips through her. Jealousy followed by anger and both drowned out with hurt and horrible pain that makes her double in on herself. She knows he can’t have had another woman but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t looked or touched one. Done everything but kiss her, mate with her. It burns inside her horrible consuming pain. She doubles over with a cry and Egg is in front of her his hands running over her trying to soothe her. But she doesn’t want him near her. Not now that she knows it is not her he wants. It’s Visenya, whoever Visenya is. She doesn’t know how to look at him, it makes tears fill her eyes. Egg is speaking but she can’t hear well. All she feels is consuming sadness. 

“No, no Lyanna, no. Visenya is you. I had a dream of you as Visenya that’s all and it must have been in my mind.” She wants to yell at him. She is not a fool she isn’t going to believe such a blatant lie. How dare her mate lie to her she thinks breathing coming in shallow. Her body is betraying itself, its tearing her from the inside. Just one name, one woman. Another woman and Lyanna is breaking apart. She feels sick, so very sick. 

“Lyanna, Lyanna. No, what’s wrong, what’s going on?” He asks and she wants to hurt him to burn him like she is burning. 

“How could you?” She asks in pain and he shakes his head. 

“I haven’t, there’s only you, only you Lyanna. I swear it by the gods, by my mother.” He tells her and she wants to curse. How could he use his mother to lie to her. She knows it’s a lie. Visenya is no dream of her. It was said too clear, with too much purpose, with practice. “Only you Lyanna.” He tells her wrapping his arms around her and the pain lessens and she sighs into him. Maybe he is telling the truth. Maybe, but then she thinks and she wants to scream, so she does because why not. She’s grabbing her dress from the floor and trying to tie the laces her-self. All while screaming, cursing him. Arthur enters in a flurry, his face worried his eyes wide. Watching as she screeches at her mate. 

“How could you, and you lie to me? I know its not a dream. I know, I know you’ve said that name before, many times, it’s a practiced sound on you. I’m not a fool.” She screeches and he’s reaching for her trying to calm her. But she is pulling away from him in anger. She goes to the door and storms out screaming for him not to follow her.


	20. Chapter 20

Lyanna:  
She couldn’t stop the tears the pain in her chest. Its unbearable. She’s such a fool, thinking she could have it all. She could be happy. That someone would love her despite her status. She just doesn’t understand. How could he, he seemed so genuine. Why would the gods give her such a mate? Did they hate her so much? Thoughts had been rushing around in her brain for days, weeks now. He sent letters but after the third she refused to read them. How was she to forgive him? Did he think she was a fool and that she would not understand what saying another woman’s name in such a situation would mean. Her father doesn’t notice that she is in pain. But Arya, Arya does.

“Lyanna.” Her sister speaks entering the dark room. She walks to the bed and climbs onto it curling into her side. 

“Yes little wolf?” She asks her voice tired, raw from screaming into pillows day after day while her heart burns. 

“Will you go ride with me?” She asks and she smiles. Of course she will but they can’t today. It’s the first day of the tourney. The first round of the lists. Minor knights but still it will interest Arya. 

“Not today little wolf. We need to dress and go to the yard. They will be riding today you know.” She tells her and watches her little eyes widen. Arya loves the fact that they are having a tourney. She dresses softly, its almost painful for her to move. She curses the mark on her arm. She curses her mate her other half. She curses everything and everyone until she has not a person left. Arya comes for her then all dressed like a proper lady and she can’t help but laugh. That earns her a pillow thrown her way and she can’t feel badly about it. 

“Come on little wolf, let us seen all these knights.” She tells her and Arya smiles widely at her taking her hand. They walk silently though the halls Arya is a bundle of excitement and holds on tightly to her hand. Arthur who has given her a wide birth since a few days ago when he tried to give her a letter from her mate. She had screeched at him in a way she didn’t know she could and then broken down completely her entire body shutting down on her. The maester had to be called because she couldn’t stop shaking. A nervous attack the man had called it but Lyanna knew better. It was him, his fault. His everything no wonder he wouldn’t tell her father. He never really wanted her at all. Her thoughts are muddled as she sits in the stands. Over and over she watches fools attack eachother and she wants to yell at them. To tell them how stupid they are, how useless how all men are fools, horrible lying fools. 

That is until she catches a glimpse of bright blue as one pulls on his helmet. Her breathe hitches she knows that color. She knows it too well. She looks to him carefully. She knows that handkerchief tied to his lance as well. Its hers, blue winter roses flutter in the wind and she stares wide eyed as he readies to meet his opponent. She cant help it but stand. People yell behind her but she doesn’t care, this is dangerous. Doesn’t he know that? He could be killed? He said being near the king was too dangerous for him yet here he is before him. What is he doing? She wants to screech at him, stop him. Its too dangerous, he has to stop, he could get hurt. Her heart hammers in her chest and she grips the fence of the stands tightly as he starts towards his opponent. She prays to the gods, she doesn’t want him hurt. She still loves him, adores him. He is everything to her. The first pass goes well, so does the second and the third he knocks his opponent off his horse. She can finally breathe. He is safe, for now at least. She runs from the stands trying to follow where he goes, figure out which tent he is in. Arya cries out behind her but she doesn’t offer her sister an explanation she just hopes the girl stays where she is. She has to see him. Has to find him, but it’s a sea of tents and she looks around desperately. Where is he? Arthur taps her shoulder behind her and she turns to him her eyes wide. He motions for her to follow and she does. She is led to a small tent on the outside of the area. She knows he has taken her to Egg but now she’s here she cant breathe, she doesn’t know if she wants to see him. Arthur gives her an encouraging nod and pushes her forward into the tent. He is standing shirtless in front of a mirror, his father helping him out of his armor. He flips around when he sees her and she meets his purple eyes head on. There is so much she needs to ask him, needs to tell him, needs to know the answer to but looking at him all she can think of is him, how he sounds, how he breathes. Just him. His father slips past her and she sees his glare but she doesn’t care, let him hate her why should it matter to her. She doesn’t care about anything other than her mate. She doesn’t mind anything but her mate. 

“Egg.” She breathes out and he chokes starting towards her. 

Aegon:   
He didn’t think she would come to him. He knew he was being overly reckless, riding in the lists. It was not only dangerous but foolish. Especially for a king riding in front of his usurper. But he had to. He had to get her attention somehow and he didn’t know what else to do. She wouldn’t see him, wouldn’t take his notes and she was in pain, horrible pain for nothing. Perhaps he should tell her the truth but it would just scare her away. She wouldn’t believe him. Wouldn’t trust him after he did. He cannot keep the secret forever but he will as long as he can, not for him for her he doesn’t know what knowing will do to her. He loves her, he knows she loves him but if she knew he was her brother he doesn’t know what she would do. 

He looks at her now standing there a halo of sunlight about her head and his heart jumps slightly. She is beautiful, there is nothing quite like her and he adores it about her. 

“Egg.” She breathes out and he’s choking on air. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever here that sound again. He’s walking to her then such purpose in his step. He takes her face into his hands and presses his forehead to hers. Gods how he loves her. He has missed her more than he has ever missed anything. He moves to meet her lips with his own but she pulls away. He looks at her confused. Hadn’t she come to him? Didn’t that mean he was forgiven? He stumbles over something to say just staring at her. Hadn’t she missed him? Didn’t she love him?

“I want to know the truth.” She tells him and his teeth clench. She is still on this? How can she not believe him? Not understand he cannot stomach anyone other than her touching him. Cannot stomach touching anyone but her.

“There is no truth. I was confused, I had a dream.” He tells her and she glares but flinches all the same. 

“You told me you would love only me in this life.” She tells him softly and his heart stutters. He did say that and he has lived by that. He will always live by that. 

“I know, I will. There is only you Lyanna.” He breathes out to her grasping her hand bringing her fingers to tangle with his. “Please believe me.” He asks her stepping closer. He moves into her space till his body is beside hers not touching but just almost. “I love only you, I will touch only you.” He tells her bringing his lips to hers. She doesn’t fight him this time just stands there rigidly. He pulls her deeper to him his tongue reaching into her mouth. He needs her forgiveness. He needs her in general. “Lyanna. Please” He breathes out against her lips and he hears her whimper, good he thinks. She is conflicted. She will bend but she doesn’t bend he just feels a tear drop from her eye onto his cheek and he pulls away startled. Lyanna turns away from him her back to him and he would be angry at anyone else for turning their back on their king. But she doesn’t even know he is a king. “Lyanna would you please just tell me what I can do? How can I fix this?” He asks her and she whips around to him. 

“You cant’t” She tells him and he is angry once more. Lyanna has no faith in him, no trust. 

“How can you write me off, how can you tell me there is nothing I can do? I am your mate. I love you. I will always love you.” He tells her placing her hand over his heart. 

She stares at his bare chest blinking but doesn’t say anything. He wants to scream to curse her into believing him. Into loving him because the way she is acting he wonders if she does. She has never told him, never said anything of the kind. He is the one who has told her he will love only her. She is his soul. 

“Lyanna. This isn’t healthy. Your pale and thinner than before and I worry for you, please forgive me for anything I might have done. I have never betrayed you I swear it.” He tells her and his heart pleads. Lyanna sighs another tear running down her cheek.

“I forgive you, I have no choice. I wish I had a choice but I don’t your my mate.” She tells him and he wraps her up in his arms happily. She doesn’t hug him back but he isn’t worried. She has forgiven him that is enough for him. 

“Come, come back with me. I doubt anyone will miss you and I. I need to rest.” He tells her and she nods. 

He quickly pulls a tunic on and they leave the tent. Arthur follows after them at a far enough distance that they can’t be heard. He feels Lyanna quiver, its as if she wants to say something but won’t. 

“Speak what you will Lyanna.” He tells her whispering into her ear his breath falling on her neck making her shiver. 

“Visenya, that woman is she how you know so many things?” Lyanna asks her face red and he doesn’t quite understand. 

“Know what?” He asks confused and she eyes him very embarrassed. 

“You know what to do, with your fingers and… and….” She doesn’t know how to continue it seems but he doesn’t need her to. Its his turn to blush and sputter. 

“There is no Visenya Lyanna. I grew up with soldiers, I’ve heard many stories.” He tells her and she darkens all the same even if her face is full of disbelief. “Listen Lyanna, you wont believe me that there is no Visenya fine. But no more questions then. I have no answers for a person who doesn’t exist.” He tells her and she glares at him ripping her hand from his. 

“Fine.” She states through clenched teeth and Aegon wants to throw his hands up. How is his woman so stubborn?

He sighs but says nothing until they slip into his rooms. Jon isn’t there fortunately because he is sure he would bicker about leaving them alone. He was not in favor of Visenya, not at all. He had made that unbelievably clear over the past four months. He removes his tunic as soon as he steps foot in the room and moves to the ties of his trousers. Lyanna squeaks behind him and turns around. The action makes him laugh. He has seen her. Many times now. But she balks at the idea of seeing him. Should he torment her, probably not but he is angry with her and had missed her and he needs to touch her to feel her so he walks to her and takes her into his arms from behind his lips meeting her shoulder. She doesn’t know he’s bare but she arches into him all the same. Lyanna might rage at him but he body, her body knows him, recognizes him for who he is, for what he is, her mate.


	21. Chapter 21

Lyanna:  
Egg has no sense of boundaries. No sense of personal space, he never has not since that first day they met. It riles her, she is still angry with him. No not angry hurt and sad and tired. She needs to sleep she barely has since she walked away from him. His arms wrap around her and she freezes. His lips meet her shoulder and she knows what he wants. She feels it too. The need, the urge to touch him. She can’t help but arch in his hands. She doesn’t want to; she is so angry at him. He lies, he must be lying but she loves him anyways and her body betrays her. Her body wants him. Is desperate for him. 

His fingers start at her laces at her back and her breath hitches. Egg always gets what he wants, always. She is powerless when he touches her. Powerless and hungry. His fingers card through the laces and he’s so good at it. It is hard to believe him when he says he hasn’t had, been with another woman in some way because he knows everything, he is so good at everything. He is faster with her laces than some handmaidens and he has only practiced on hers four times now. She feels him meet the end of the ties and she can’t help the little moan that escapes her mouth as he presses kisses down the revealed flesh. Heat rises inside her and when his fingers pull her dress over her shoulders and down her body she shivers. His hands are everywhere then one arm holding her to him pressed hard against his body and she can feel that he is bare behind it and fear wells up inside her, fear and anxiety and a horrible want that she can’t shake. His other hand runs from her hip up to her breast. He touches her gently like he always does but its fire on her skin. 

“Egg.” She breathes out her voice barely able to make the sound. He hums to her in response and she stutters under the feeling of the sound against her neck. 

His teeth dig into her shoulder and she straightens her body pulling out of his grasp. But Egg is iron, he never lets her go and so she only manages to make herself facing him. She gulps at the dark look in his eyes. He wants her, and he always seems to get what he wants. His lips take hers and she is drowning at the feel of him. He takes and take and takes from her moving her body against his. But she is angry still and she bites down on his lower lip. All it manages to do is make him growl and her body gasp and he lifts her from the ground. She can’t help but wrap her legs around him to keep herself up. She can’t help but obey him, but answer his demands from her. His hands rest on her backside and she finds this entire position very annoying. She wants down. But then as if he can read her mind he does so. He places her down against the bed and her eyes widen. This is not what she envisioned. He doesn’t move her to lay down he allows her legs to hang off the side of the bed and moves to his knees. Egg spreads her legs wide and moves himself between them bringing her forward so she is just barely able to stay on the bed. He disappears between her legs then and she gasps her fingers going to his bright blue hair to curl around the strands. He’s licking into her something fierce and her entire being is arching into him. Her entire body pleading. 

“Egg!” She cries and he groans into her the vibration making her moan. His fingers drag her leg to his shoulder and she feels him more fully against her. She feels his tongue slip between her folds and before she understands she’s arching into him her entire being screaming, white casting over her vision. Her grip must be brutal, she must be tearing at his hair but he doesn’t stop he just keeps going and pleasure runs through her making her body convulse. 

She feels him moving her as she’s coming down from her high. He’s moving her more fully onto the bed his arms wrapping around her. She thinks perhaps he’s done until his mouth latches onto her nipple and then she’s moaning once more. Its pleasure, and joy but its almost a punishment like he is just as frustrated as she. Like he is claiming her, punishing her for leaving him. For not speaking to him and she supposes that is fair. He is gentle though still and it makes her heart beat faster because only he could hold her so well, so gently. 

Aegon:  
Its hard for him really not to just bury himself inside her. It would be so easy, she’s already bare underneath him and he is already hovering above her, she’s wet and slick and slipping inside her should be easy. At least he thinks so, that’s what he’s heard at least. He doesn’t however, he settles for worshiping her body some more. But it is constantly on his mind. It is hard not to be when he is as hard as he is in the position, he is in. He wants her and when he thinks about it, it makes sense for him to do it, to complete the bond. She would never be able to leave him then and she would adore him, she would love him as much as he loves her and determination runs through his bones. She looks at him startled when he pulls her leg around his waist and straightens up. He answers her silent question with a kiss and that seems to be enough to her. Aegon pulls his hips stra  
ight with hers and moves himself forward. The tip of his cock slides through her folds and he moans as Lyanna freezes. 

“Egg, I don’t think this is a good idea. Egg. Egg.” She tells him but her words cut off as he pulls back through her folds once again. 

He hums into the skin of her neck. Does she know his intent, she must by the way her body is tensing and her fingers are biting into his back. She hasn’t stopped him, not outright and that’s fine then. He wraps his fingers around himself and pulls forward lining himself up to her directly. He hears her gasp and the mumble of his name low almost like a warning a warning for what he doesn’t know so he just looks into her eyes and kisses her hard and demanding as he slides himself into her heat. Its unworldly being inside her. His entire body hums in pleasure and happiness. He has never felt anything like her before. She is so tight and he doesn’t know if he will be able to fit inside her, it doesn’t really seem possible but Lyanna cries out from under him pain in her eyes and he tries hard to make it better but he doesn’t really know how and just suckles along her neck soothing her, or well trying to as he meets her barrier and she withers against him in discomfort. 

“Egg, I…… I really don’t think….” She isn’t saying full words and he waits for her to speak but she doesn’t tell him anything, not anything he can understand. "What?" He asks and it comes out more sharp than he intends because of the shaking of his voice. She just looks at him with wide eyes. "Nothing." She responds and he doesn't really understand what she wants. She isn't stopping him though and so he thrust forward hard and she screams. He smothers the sound of her cry with his mouth but Arthur hears it and bangs on the door. 

“Everything okay?” He asks and though Aegon can barely think clearly the feeling of her too much he knows he has to answer because Lyanna is whimpering under him and he knows she is too pained to do so herself. 

“Everything is fine!” He calls out and sighs when his kingsguard resumes his post without question. 

He can think about her now. He can devote his attention to Lyanna once more and she needs it by the tears in her eyes and the stuttering sounds she is making. She’s unhappy with this it hurts, its not what she thought it would be and he knows it but he just needs to be fully inside her, to complete the bond and then she will understand. He knows it. So he presses forward but its hard so he tries something different. He pulls back and Lyanna sighs, he knows her pain subsides when he does so. He hates hurting her, its like a knife to his chest but he must complete the bond. He must. He snaps his hips forward and Lyanna’s whimper is insignificant compared to what floods his mind. His mind is suddenly full of her. He can feel her very being, her entire body and mind connected to his own. Her stabs of pain his own and he almost crumbles from that alone. He knows perhaps looking into her mind that he has done wrong, she did not want to bond with him not really the feeling of him clouded her mind, not today but she didn’t tell him such and she needed to. It needed to be done. 

He moves inside her and small stabs of pain run through him but it stops eventually and he can focus on the pleasure coursing through his own body. He moves each thrust into her making his mind, his body more wild with need. He moans above her and he doesn’t know what to think when he sees himself through her eyes in his mind. Lyanna is deathly still beneath him and he knows he will have to answer for it later but he can’t help but move above her now. He can’t help but thrust into her, she’s his. His mate, officially his mate, no one can take her from him now, no one. Not in life not in death. He thrusts harder and Lyanna in anger digs her nails into his back. It has the opposite effect she wants however. It just makes him more desperate and draws him to his peak. He empties himself inside her and it is perhaps the best thing he has ever felt. He’s exhausted above her now. His arms shake. He needs to move and so he does feeling her whimper as he leaves her. Aegon pulls her to him molding his chest to her back. He knows she wants to say something, wants to be angry but he also knows the bond isn’t allowing her to hurt him. It isn’t allowing her to be truly angry and he thanks it for that. He knows she is shy, he knows she deserved more than this for her bonding, and he will make it up to her he swears but this is what he has right now, this is all he has right now, this is all he can give her, he promises he will give her everything in the future and he feels her guilt. Why should she be guilty? She who has allowed him to take everything from her. No, she should feel nothing, it is he who should be guilty it is he who is. He has stolen from her and he knows he has, he will make up to her for the rest of his life but he had to. He had to she wasn’t forgiving him, she didn’t understand there was no one else. He had to prove it, this was the only way he could. This was the only way he could keep her didn’t she see that? Lyanna huffs and turns to him with a glare but she kisses his cheek softly after and snuggles into his chest falling asleep quickly against his body. He knows she will have to leave soon and it kills him. He knows he cannot fall asleep but he does anyways his mind a cloud of how he is going to hide his true nature from her now. He knows he can block her out of his thoughts it is well known it is possible amongst mates but he doesn’t know if he can bare to.


	22. Chapter 22

Aegon:  
Aegon wakes to a sharp pounding sound and he groans. His head is a flurry. He doesn’t understand half of what is in his mind and he tries to move to get up but he can’t. He can’t move his left arm and he is confused; he feels something next to him breathe and he opens his eyes. Visenya, his mind reaches out to her. He cards his fingers through her hair and down her arm. She’s beautiful laying here bare and asleep. Her body is beautiful, he can’t help but wrap his fingers around her stomach and kissing wherever his lips can reach. She moans and shuffles onto her back. He smiles. How unlike her to make things easier for him. He looks her over, there’s blood dried between he thighs and he feels guilt like a river, he shouldn’t have hurt her, he never should hurt her no matter what. 

“I’m sorry Visenya.” He breathes out pressing a kiss to her crown. 

The pounding on the door starts again but he cant bring himself to care. Whatever it is doesn’t matter. He has everything that matters right here next to him laying in his bed. His fingers settle on her hip and he rolls his torso over her so he can nuzzle into her neck and press kisses to the bruised flesh that lies there. His, she’s his he thinks in his mind so loud it drowns out everything else. His Lyanna, His Visenya, His sweet sister. All his. 

The door opens and his blood boils. He rolls over his mate to keep her from view his fingers grasping for a fur to cover her with. Once he has covered her he turns to whoever dared to bother him. Its Arthur and he groans because it must be important. 

“Well what is it?” He asks sharply but the knight is just looking at him with a slightly parted mouth. 

“You bonded with her.” He stutters out and Aegon huffs. Yes he did is that so unreasonable she is his mate. 

“Yes. She is my mate.” He states, he has done nothing wrong.

“Lyanna said she would not until you were married. I don’t understand what changed?” The knight asks and he is well aware of Lyanna’s feelings on the matter, she is quite wroth with him right now. She’s not really so upset as she is disappointed. She seems to understand why it was necessary. 

“It isn’t your concern.” He grounds out and the knight raises a brow at him. He needs to put Arthur in his place. Lyanna is his, his mate he doesn’t get to ask questions about her. “It was necessary.” He tells him angry and the knight still doesn’t believe him. What does he think? That he would hurt his mate? How little does the man respect him, he wants to scream but that would wake his lifeline so he does not. “What is it?” He just states through clenched teeth. 

“Its nearly nightfall, if she isn’t back soon the castle will be frantic.” He tells him and how he doesn’t want to give her back. 

“Alright, leave.” Is all he states. His mind is a whirlwind. Should he wake her or should he let her sleep and keep her here with him. Keep her and not allow her to go back to that pit of hell. She isn’t safe there anyhow. How can he allow his love to enter that place? No he will not allow her back there. 

He pulls the fur from her body and her nipples peak in the newfound cold. He hums to himself, there is plenty for her to do here with him. He will take her home, she will be happy there. They will start their lives and they will be safe, she will be safe. He hums once more dipping his head to nibble on her skin and press kisses to the nipples he so adores. She is moaning underneath him so much he feels she must be awake. His fingers lower to her heat and he draws circles against her. Her legs part for him naturally and it makes him hard how easy, how well her body responds to him. He dips two fingers inside her and watches her back arch off the bed. 

“Egg.” She whispers his name low and desperate. That does it for him he will have he once again. 

He pulls her hips to his and sinks into her slowly unable to stop the deep groan that leaves his mouth at the heat of her body. Her hips lift up to his and she emits a low whine and he sees only her before him. He can read her mind. Read what she thinks of while she is asleep, he sees her images of him in her head and he thrusts harder, deeper inside her. He is within her mind and well as her body and it makes his heart sing. His mouth dips down to take her breast into his mouth and he sucks hard. He doesn’t see as her eyes snap open. He just keeps suckling her and moving within her. 

“Egg?” She asks confused and his eyes whip to hers. He smiles at her his hips thrusting to meet hers and the way her eyes close tells him he has won this. She will not argue with him in this. Her fingers dig into his arms and her breath comes out short. Aegon feels the sweat drip from his brow and he knows he will not last much longer. He wants to feel her clench around him. He knows she’s close, he knows she will cum soon. Her body is a ball of pleasure and he whispers her name over and over to her and he feels her walls constrict around him and he can’t help but groan. He wants to close his eyes but he forces himself to keep them open. He wants to see her cum he wants to see how she withers beneath him. His thrust come in hard and fast as she rides through her pleasure until she lets out a contented sigh of his name and then he is spilling inside her his body shuddering as he comes down from his pleasure. Lyanna is wrapped around him holding him to her. She doesn’t want him to leave, she may be mad, mad about their bonding mad about what she woke to but she can’t help but enjoy it as well and so she doesn’t get angry with him. She’s looking deep into his mind and he tries hard not to let her into the back where he has buried everything she cannot know. She frowns when she hits that barrier and looks at him with eyes almost filled with betrayal. Until she reaches how he isn’t letting her go back to the castle and she is pushing him off her frantically. Her eyes wonder around the room looking for her dress, they hit the garment and she stands from the bed. Her womb aches as she stands and she lets out a cry before sitting back down. His arms wrap around her naturally and his head lays on hers. 

“I’m sorry.” He breathes out and he is. He tried to be gentle but it wasn’t enough he still managed to hurt her. Her eyes look softly into his. She does not blame him for this. It warms his heart, perhaps he has made errors as of late but she understands him. It weird really, she isn't angry with him anymore she just understands him. Perhaps its the way she can feel everything inside him as he feels her. That she can see how much he loves her how her entire being is loved by him.

“I need to go Egg.” She tells him sharply shaking him off and his temper catches. He stands before her and shakes his head. 

“Your not going back. I can’t protect you there. You my mate in full now, you should be with me always.” He tells her and she huffs. 

“The circumstances weren’t exactly right Egg. You know I can’t just leave.” She tells him and he wants to scream. Why can’t she just leave. They don’t treat her right. He will he will treat her like she deserves, give her the life she is owed. The life of a queen. Her eyes look at him weirdly at his words and he shadows his mind quickly. The answer is no. She is not leaving. She laughs at him. She would like to see him try and stop her. Oh how he could one word and she would never be allowed to leave this room. Doesn’t she see she is his now, he is in charge of her, she is his, she cannot do whatever she likes anymore. He watches as the fury burns up inside her at that. She feels she doesn’t belong to anyone. She is herself and that he finds funny. Of course she is his, she has his mark upon her. 

“I am going back.” She tells him and he shakes his head. She is not. “Egg. You have to at least let me say goodbye, please.” She begs him and he sighs. Fine he will allow her this but they will leave as soon as the tourney is done. He doesn’t sleep without her and he has no solution to that except keeping her with him and so she must leave with him soon. They will go to Dorne, to his family, to safety. Lyanna frowns him she doesn’t understand but he wont explain to her he just helps her tie up her laces and carries her to the castle. He refuses to allow her to walk with the pains in her womb. They are of his doing he will take care of her. He passes her off to Arthur in the darkness the growing pain in his heart. He must find some way to be near her or he will die, he thinks as he watches his knight take away his heart. He will not survive without her. He must speak to the spider, he will probably do something rash but he is desperate. Two weeks is too long without her sleeping next to him now, now they are bonded his need for her is so intense he can’t barely take her leaving with Ser Arthur.


	23. Chapter 23

Lyanna:  
He wouldn’t stop his competing in the tourney. She had sent letter upon letting begging him to stop but he had refused. She hadn’t seen him since it was announced he would face the mountain, she hoped that seeing her would change his mind. So she found herself standing in his tent waiting for him hoping he will listen to her. Before she was upset but not so worried but now this wasn’t an ordinary opponent. She had watched him compete against five other men over the course of two weeks. This tourney has so many people competing it seems to be taking forever. She knows he is good but she doesn’t want to see him ride against the mountain. He is a good rider but he will be no match for the Mountian. She feels him enter and she looks at him. She hasn’t seen him in two days and her breath catches as he sees her. It’s been too long. Only a few days and her entire body sings as though she hasn’t seen him for years. These past two weeks had been hard. Not being able to see him often only seeing him every few days it wore on her made her feel tired and sluggish. She runs to him and his arms circle her easily, like her belongs there. 

“Lyanna.” Egg breathes out and she smiles into his shoulder. “You come to give me your favor finally?” He asks her letting her go with a kiss to her crown. 

“No, I’m asking you not to ride. Not against the mountain.” She tells him and his fist clenches and he’s walking away from her towards his armor. 

“I can’t do that. I have to face him.” He speaks and she doesn’t understand. 

“Egg I don’t understand why you are so set in this. There is no shame in it. The mountain has already killed one man please, if you die, if your in pain I am too.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“I know, and I’m sorry Lyanna but I have to face him.” He tells her opening a jar and dipping the tip of his lance into it. 

“Egg, please. What are you doing?” She begs and halfway through looks to him confused. 

“The mountain will be the one to die Lyanna.” He tells her and she feels her eyes widen. 

“Egg no please, why must you do this?” She is so confused why is he risking himself can’t he tell she is terrified for him. Can’t he tell how her voice wavers and her hands shake and she clings to his arm. 

“He deserves to die Lyanna and this is the only way I can kill him.” He tells her softly setting down the lance and cupping her cheek. 

“Why?” She asks softly worry deep in her bones. 

“He killed my mother, raped and murdered her.” He tells her and she feels herself pale. No, how could that be true he said his mother died when he was but a child and not in Westeros she thought. She’s confused. She doesn’t understand. Egg looks at her anger burning in his purple eyes. He hears her thoughts and he presses his forehead against hers. “I have to do this.” He tells her and she gulps feeling his pain. 

She understands she just wishes he wasn’t risking her as well. Guilt pours through him and she sighs. If she cannot stop him than she must support him. She pulls one of the purple silk ribbons that are twisted in her braids from her hair and wraps it around the skin of his marked arm. She looks at the picture there and fear runs through her. Such a beautiful thing so terrifying and confusing. She bends down and presses a kiss to his mark. When she looks up at him his eyes are black and she can feel his want of her in his mind. He can feel how he craves her and it wells up emotions inside her she’d been trying to block. Her breath comes in quick as Egg moves closer to her lips. His meet hers with a furor she’s come to understand he has only when he is angry. Otherwise her Egg is soft and gentle and sweet. He nips at her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to him allowing his tongue to slip between her lips and move against hers. She feels him groan and mouth a curse pulling away from her. He is angry, there is no time for this. He must get ready now. Later she thinks to him and he smiles at her. She will see him later and she promises he will have no problem getting her into his bed. She didn’t think she would but after the first time she finds she rather enjoys what they do. She loves him her brain states suddenly and Eggs head whips up and his eyes meet hers. They are wide and full of wonder. She has never said that before. She has never admitted she loves him. She turns away from him and exits the tent breathing heavy. She heads to the stands. There are two tilts before he is up and Arya is waiting for her. Sansa is there as well when she gets to her seat. Her red-haired sister doesn’t bother to look her way and she sighs. Their father is absent and looking at Arya’s mussed hair it is probably for the best. 

“Arya, let me fix this please before father gets here.” She tells her pulling at the braids retying them quickly. Her sister glares at her and huffs but doesn’t argue. It is a hard task because Arya is constantly moving and yelling at the knights. 

By the time she is done Egg is on the field and she looks to Ser Arthur behind her and finds his face just as worried and stoic as she feels. She cant breathe as they clash, the first turn goes well. Egg manages to avoid the Mountian’s lance but the second it scrapes his side and she feels like her side has been shattered and tears form at her eyes. Egg she thinks scared. He isn’t listening she knows he isn’t and that’s a good thing. She watches the third turn and her mate catches the mountain in the shoulder and she doesn’t know if it was enough to get whatever Egg was trying to on the man. She hopes so, then he would forfeit he had promised her in his mind when she left the tent. He doesn’t stop though he lines up for a fourth turn and she chokes as the wind is knocked out of her and pain shatters through her body. Somehow he manages to stay clinging to the horses reigns and she can feel Egg’s fear and relief when the mountain hits the ground. It is done, she sighs in relief. He brings his helmet from his face and the crowd goes wild for the foreign beautiful man. She watches the noble ladies fret over him and she narrows her eyes at them. Egg is hers, only hers. She hears him laughing in her mind and so she looks to him and her eyes widen and she is pointing before she knows it. The mountain obviously very angry has grabbed his sword and is starting towards him. He has no sword and when the mountain reaches him he has no where to run. All he can do is stand there as the crazed man swings his blade down. She stands her hand grasping the rail tightly. Somewhere someone is screaming it’s a terrible sound and she pities the woman who does so before realizing its her. The scream is coming from her and she’s standing at the rail her fingers digging into the wood tears at the corners of her eyes and terror in her bones. Someone moves past her but her brain doesn’t notice all she sees is Egg, she’s done she thinks. They will die now, here. Egg is afraid and sorry and she can’t be angry with him not in her last moments so she just clings to his presence in her mind. The sword swings down and the chilling sound of despair echoes across the field once more. The sword doesn’t hit its target however and Arthur is there pushing Egg back his sword crossed with the Mountians. The brute of a man roars and swings again at him. Arthur blocks again and she sees Egg scurrying away. 

“Enough!” She hears but that’s all because her body is fading into darkness. All she feels is the thud of her bones against the wood. 

Aegon:  
He feels Visenya’s mind go black and his heart thuds. He looks over and watches her fall to the ground. He isn’t even paying attention to what is going on. All he can see is his Visenya. He tries to rush to her but Arthur holds him back and he is powerless as he watches Stark guards take her away from him. His heart thuds in his chest. He has to see her. He has to do something and so that is what he does.


	24. Chapter 24

Lyanna:  
She wakes to her father sitting beside her bed. The Maester is standing beside the bed and she’s been changed into sleep wear. Suddenly she is very grateful that it has been awhile since she has seen Egg and that the marks he had left on her skin before had already faded. The Maester looks at her with something off in his gaze and she worries something is very wrong. Her father looks at her questioningly and she knows this is going to be hard to get out of. 

“The girls told me what happened. The king is very worried.” He states and she looks down to her hands her fingers intertwining. “Why did you react that way, Lyanna?” He asks and she blanches. How is she to explain this. How can she explain her behavior without explaining who Egg is to her. She knows she cannot tell her father what she has done, what she has been doing with a man behind his back. He would be so ashamed of her. 

“It was shocking father is all. I hadn’t slept well I think I was tired.” She tells him and he looks at her disbelievingly. 

“Lyanna, is there something you want to tell me? Something about the blue knight maybe?” He asks and she gulps. She should tell him, tell him now, right now. Egg would understand he would she was sure of it. He loved her and so he should understand why she needs to tell her father and her father wouldn’t take Egg from her she was sure of it. She would die if she was parted from him. She couldn’t imagine the pain. Egg is in her mind now angry and warning and she wants to scream at him. Why should she hide their love? Is he ashamed of her?

“Father…. I…” She doesn’t get to continue because in runs Arya. 

“Lyanna! Lyanna your awake! What happened? You never faint only Sansa faints.” Arya states jumping onto the bed and cuddling into her side. 

“I’m fine little wolf. Just over tired and perhaps I did not drink enough water it was fairly frightening I was very afraid for Arthur.” She says and perhaps that will do it. 

“Arthur is very brave he fought the mountain! He is a true knight!” Arya states happily and she watches as even her fathers lip quirks. 

“Yes Arthur is very brave and he is a true knight, he is a good man Arya. That is why I was so afraid for him.” She tells her little sister and that answer seems to be enough for her. 

“Where is Arthur father? Is he alright?” She asks suddenly worried. 

“He is well Lyanna, I sent him to rest. I was shocked to hear he fought the mountain like that but you never know. I want you to rest for the next few days.” He tells her and she sputters. She can’t she has to see Egg compete. What if something happens to him. 

“Father please let me attend the tourney.” She asks him softly and he looks at her with narrowed eyes. 

“You never used to be so…. Very well. You can attend but be careful and take care of yourself.” He states and Lyanna nods. Egg is saying the very same thing in her mind followed up by a multitude of curses and angry words thrown in. He is very upset with her fainting. Perhaps it was his fault. The pain in her bones that she feels is horrible she is not used to such bruising pain all over her body. Egg has the sense to feel guilty then and so she blocks him out let him feel badly she thinks. She will be fine but he is over worried about her anyways and she doubts he will let it go until he sees her. She must see him. He must be badly wounded if he feels so horribly.


	25. Chapter 25

Aegon:  
She’s so peaceful when she sleeps. Her hair is strewn out around the pillow and her body turned towards him. Her brow is soft and unfurrow not like when she is yelling at him all the time. His fingers ghost over her cheek and he can’t help but wince at the small movement. His body is aching horribly. He shouldn’t be anywhere but a bed but he had to see her, had to make sure she was okay and after she blocked him from her mind, he needed desperately to make sure she was alright. Varys hadn’t wanted to help him at first. But he had relented after seeing how desperate his king was. The tunnels he had used were dusty and full of cobwebs he was sure that some were stuck to his skin but he didn’t care. 

“Visenya.” He breathes out watching her chest rise and fall with her breath. He wants to speak to her to hold her but he knows that she needs her rest. He does too however and so he holds his curses as he pulls into the bed next to her rolling her body over to his. They will sleep now. He will finally get to hold her through the night again and after what he had to hear the king groaning on about earlier today to her as she lay upon her bed ill it was needed. 

Lyanna:  
She wakes in warmth, soft warmth that soaks up the ache from her bones and fills it with warm tingles. She welcomes the feeling it is so much better than the pain from before. She curls into the warmth her nose nuzzling into it. She feels hands grasping at her and vaguely she knows that it is a person who is supplying the feeling. Egg she knows in the back of her mind and she tunnels into him further. Her Egg, safe next to her. She grasps with her fingers onto him and they meet bare skin. His skin and she shivers she always shivers when she’s near him. He makes her body feel on fire. She doesn’t want to wake but she feels fingers slipping through her hair and humming filling the air and she knows, she wants to see him, speak to him, be with him. So she opens her eyes. 

“Goodmorning love.” He whispers softly to her kissing her nose and she can’t help but smile at him. Her Egg. 

“Egg.” She speaks into his chest and he chuckles. She looks at the skin then and sees the spattering of bruised flesh. Its horrifying and she gasps suddenly remembering how very upset she really is. Egg tenses at her change of mood as if preparing himself. She presses up off his body and he groans as she does so, guilt and pain run through her but it is little to her right now. He was stupid and almost cost her, her life. She is angry no furious. 

“What were you thinking?” She cries angrily. “Why didn’t you listen to me? Do you understand we almost died? You were almost cut into pieces and I would have had to watch. Do you understand?” She screeches at him the fear coming back through her skin. He looks at her with a broken expression. He knows she feels, he knows but he isn’t sorry, he doesn’t regret it and it makes it all the worse she doesn’t even want to look at him. He doesn’t care about how it would have affected her. He doesn’t realize they are tied together now. What he does with his life it matters to hers. A tear runs down her cheek. She has never felt so helpless as when she was watching him nearly die. She has never felt so worthless as now knowing he cares not for what happens to her. That he doesn’t take her into consideration when thinking of what he is doing. “Why are you here?” She belts out finally tearing her eyes away from the wall to meet his. She needs to know why he is torturing her. 

“I needed to see you.” He responds, speaking for the first time since she started her rant. 

“Pfh… Why? You know I’m alive, that’s all that matters isn’t it? That I am here for your use.” She tells him her body aching with pain and anxiety. 

“Lyanna don’t do that, okay don’t.” He tells her angrily and she wants to shout at him. How dare he tell her what to feel and not to feel. Does he not understand does she mean so little? “Lyanna, you are everything to me.” He tells her and she clenches her fists. 

“I am a body; whose only worth is to be alive for you to fuck.” She tells him sharply and she watches as he breathes in an angry breath his fingers pulling over his face. 

“You are not Lyanna and you know it. I love you, more than anything and yes, your right I didn’t think about you but this was something I had to do. I had no choice.” He tells her and her eyes flash at him. 

“You always have a choice.” She tells him softly deflating soaking in sadness rather than anger. 

“Not this time Lyanna I couldn’t live with myself if I let the chance slide by.” He tells her and she looks at him her eyes filled with sorrow. She doesn’t care anymore he is going to do what he wants and one day he will feel sorry for it but not today, one day the pain really will kill her because she cannot handle the ache in her bones anymore and she lays back down her fingers clutching her chest. It hurts as she breathes. “I’m sorry Lyanna. I wish I could make it better; I don’t want to hurt either but I can’t help it now.” He states and she wants to throw something at him. 

“Just hold me Egg. Please.” She tells him too exhausted and in pain to say anything more. She wants to continue this, she does. She knows she has a point but she also knows she is wrong to some degree. Egg wants her to be happy she knows he does, she just feels like he’s keeping so much hidden from her, why he keeps doing such risky things. She just doesn’t understand.


	26. Chapter 26

Lyanna:  
“Egg…. Egg… You need to wake.” She pokes at him trying to turn. He’s got his arms wrapped around her, her back pressed to his chest. He’d been sneaking into her rooms the past few days and she wasn’t sure why or how but she loved it. She finally could get a good nights sleep with him wrapped around her. Still she found it hard to wake him sometimes. “Egg.” She cried wiggling around in his arms. That only managed to draw a low moan from her mate and his hands gripped her tighter to him. Well that was annoying. She had to think of something else. It was hard though with his hardness bare behind her all that separating them was the thin fabric of her shift. Oh, there, that was an idea. She wiggled in his arms again pressing back into him and nearly moaned herself at the feel of him. Suddenly she wanted him awake for a very different selfish reason. “Egg!” She screeched into his ear bucking her hips back into him hard. She felt him press back into her naturally his breath coming out hot against her neck. “Egg…” She moaned out this time trying something different she pulled her shift up drawing his hand down between her legs. “Egg please…” She begged moving her hips between rubbing against his hard shaft and his fingers between her legs. He groaned behind her. She moaned his name louder and that did it. She felt his body startle awake his arms tightening around her as he did so. It took him less than a second to react when she pressed back into him. “Finally, your awake.” She groans as his lips attack her shoulder and his fingers slip up to tease her. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting love.” He chuckles out and she wants to roll her eyes but his hips are too close to hers and his leg is kicking hers up around his so his body is behind but between her legs. 

She feels him from this angle sliding against her and her head thuds back to his chest. He’s teasing her she knows he is because he pulls increasingly slower against her and she has had enough she moves her hips back to pick up the pace but he stops her with his hands. 

“Egg…..” She groans out her teeth trying to find perchance on his jaw. 

He responds with a chuckle that turns into a groan as he snaps his hips back and then rough into her. His member slides into her easily and she sighs as he sinks into her. Where it once felt painful and odd it now feels right. It doesn’t take long for him to set a steady pace and she feels herself climbing alongside him with every thrust. His fingers slip down between her thighs and rub against her his breath hot against her neck as his teeth sink into her flesh. White light flutters behind her eyelids and she gasps as her body shakes. Egg pushes through her clenching and continues thrusting inside her drawing out her pleasure until its too much for him and she feels him spill deep inside her womb. He stays inside her his fingers ghosting over her skin and she sighs. This is what she loves about him, when he draws soft shapes into her skin and worships her neck with his tongue. 

“You have to leave Egg, you have the final joust this morning.” She tells him and he sighs slipping his arms from around her and leaving the bed. He leaves her cold and she has to bite her tongue to keep from begging him to come back. She knows he would. He would do anything to be beside her in a bed all day every day. And one day he could once when they were married, married. She thinks softly looking at him but he doesn’t reply to her thoughts. 

“Egg. Were going to get married right?” She asks him and his head whips up to her and he looks at her like she was foolish. 

“We already are married but if you’d like we can in front of the gods.” He tells her and she sighs. She knows some consider soulmarks marriage bonds but Westeros isn’t like that they needed a sept wedding or a heartree if you were in the north. 

“Can we?” She asks him hesitantly and he smiles nodding at her as he finishes tying his laces. He walks over to where she is sitting up on the bed and his fingers rub her cheek before falling further down and brushing against her breast.

“Of course, love.” He states his skin connecting with hers makes her shiver and the dark starts to take over Egg’s eyes. “The joust.” She sputters out barely able to thing straight. 

“You will be there, today right?” He asks and she smiles. Of course, she will be there, has she missed a single one of his jousts no and she wouldn’t miss this one. She doubts he will beat the kingslayer no one ever does but still she wants to see him. He glares at her when she thinks of Jaime Lannister and she laughs almost. Its not her fault. He is so jealous over nothing, a single comment on how women find the knight attractive and he seems to count her among them now. He’s foolish doesn’t he know the only one she thinks is worth having is him. He huffs at her thoughts pouting she knows as his mind throws a tantrum about how she craves other men. How stupid of him really. 

“I love you.” She breathes out and it’s special because she rarely says it where he speaks it into her skin every night, every time he thrusts inside her he breathes it out in different languages into her skin. He smiles at her before winking and pushing at the wall to leave the room. It is scary the fact that the tunnel exists.


	27. Chapter 27

Aegon:  
He swears the entire crowd stops breathing as he places the white roses atop Visenya’s crown. He knows he has caused a scene. He was supposed to give the crown to the queen or to the little princess or perhaps one of the lord paramount’s elder daughters. So when he gave it to Visenya not her sister Sansa like he could tell his matched sister was expecting the crowd was shocked. He had given it to a bastard. But what is he to care? Why should they be offended it is obvious she is the most beautiful woman there. Of course she is, she is a Targaryen. Visenya’s face is shocked but the lord Stark he is staring stoically. He can hear Visenya’s thoughts she is afraid, for herself for him. Worried that people will be angry with her and he looks at her softly. Why should they be angry with you? He asks her softly in his mind bending forward and pulling her hair behind her ear. She looks at him with wide eyes just as the stark steps between him and his mate. His instinct is to stand up to the man, not allow him to take his Visenya away but he can’t and when he looks to her he knows she wont allow him to intervene. She allows herself to be carted away by the Stark without looking back at him. He looks to the crowd then, to the king and sees the mans red face. He is still obsessed with his mate. The thought burns inside him. He can’t help but hate the man all the more. For killing his father, for trying to steal his mate. No that man, this stag would die he was sure of it. 

Lyanna:  
“I will ask you again Lyanna. Who is this man?” Her father questions and she gulps. Egg is sure her father will take him from her if she tells him. What is she to do? The idea of living without Egg burns her soul. 

“A knight I met just walking around father, his father is head of the Golden Company. He was kind to me.” She states soundly trying not to let her voice waver. Technically it isn’t a lie. It is the truth. That is what Egg is. 

“Is that so?” Her father states glaring at her. 

“Yes father. He is a sellsword from Essos. I swear on the heart tree.” She tells him and her father sighs finally believing her. She would not lie and swear on their religion. 

“Lyanna. I don’t want you around a sellsword. They aren’t good men. Stay away from him from now on alright?” He asks and she nods knowing she will never do that. She can’t stay away from Egg. 

“Father I don’t think he is a bad man.” She tells him and her father sighs. 

“A sellsword wants only one thing from a girl. Stay away from him.” She understood what he was speaking of and when she thought back on her relationship with Egg she understood. Yes her mate was overly interested in her body but he loved her she was sure of it. He had to. There was no doubt in her mind that he cared for her. 

“Father he isn’t like other sellswords.” She tells him but her fathers face stops her from speaking more. His face is sound. He will no change his mind. 

She paces the room waiting for Egg. She knows he will come to her as soon as he is done washing. She’s right. The passage opens as soon as the sun starts to go down and in he steps. His hair is still wet and when he moves into the room and kisses her deeply drops of water dust her cheeks. 

“You should have given it to Sansa.” She breathes out when he pulls away and he huffs. 

“And let her take away something else you deserve I think not. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world Lyanna you deserve the flowers.” He tells her and she blinks he’s the only man in the world to think that she deserves better. Not the only man to think she is beautiful and that is what makes her heart beat hard in her chest. 

“Egg.” She breathes out stepping even closer to him pressing her body against his. She feels his hitch of breath and how his heart starts to stammer to their chest. Her lips trace his jaw and she feels his hands shake as they settle on her hips. 

“Yes.” He breathes out softly. Her hands slide up his chest to his face and she brings her lips to his. Its soft and slow and he doesn’t fight her rather he seems to sink into her embrace allowing her whatever she wishes. She pulls back slightly her lips disconnecting from his. She just stares into his eyes her mind reaching out to his. Thank you she breathes into him and he smiles softly at her. 

“I love you, more than anything.” He tells her and she sighs softly reaching for the ties of her dress stepping out of it once their undone. 

“Then love me.” She tells him and she watches as his face slackens and he stares at her body. 

He’s seen it so many times now but every time his eyes light up and he looks at her in awe. It makes her shudder the gaze of his. Alright he whispers in her mind his hand snaking around her body his palm settling on the small of her back bringing her into him his lips stealing hers this time in a searing kiss filled with intensity. Her heart swells as his lips travel to her shoulder. She sighs softly and feels Egg smile into her shoulder. Its soft their love now in a way it used to be fast and needy. He takes his time with her now mapping her body over and over before he loves her. Her fingers pull at his shirt and she waits as he strips it from his body her fingers ghosting over his hipbone making him shiver as her hands untie his laces. She lays back on the bed then moving so she’s lying on her back. She’s waiting for him but he doesn’t move he just stares at her his fingers trailing from her cheek to her thigh. She feels his thoughts in her head and tears tear at the corners of her eyes. He loves her, thinks she’s beautiful so very much and it makes her want to hold him and never let him go. He smiles at her train of thought before sliding up her body disappearing between her thighs his tongue laving at her inner thigh before reaching up to her heat making her back arch and light shine from behind her eye lids. He slides up her body when he’s done slipping into her as he moves. Her thighs shake as they wrap around his hips and he thrusts hard into her. Egg, her mind breathes just his name soft and full of adoration as he moves inside her over and over until white erupts inside her once more and she feels him shudder above her. He stays inside her holding her gently for a few moments before pulling off her and taking her into his arms cuddling her to him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being gone for so long but I watched the last season with my brother again and felt too dead inside over it to write about GOT.

She wakes feeling Egg move behind her quickly leaving her body and she doesn’t understand so she sits up. Her eyes open and she just stares. Her father is there. His arm holding Egg’s his fist connecting to his face. A scream rips from her lips upon impact and she holds her hands to the side of her face it burns. Her father looks from where Egg has fallen to the floor to her. His eyes go wide when he looks at her and suddenly she is very aware that she is completely bare. She pulls the sheet of the bed up around herself looking horrified around the room seeing Arthur and Jory there their eyes wide staring at her. 

“Take him to the black cells.” Her father orders his voice rough and Lyanna gasps at the anger she feels in Egg and the terror that clenches around her heart. 

“No father please.” She begs but her father looks at her his jaw set. If she was smart she would stop talking but Egg is her mate her everything. She moves from the bed holding the sheet to her form. “Father please. Please don’t hurt him.” She begs going to her knees in front of him bending her head trying to stop her hands from shaking the fear deep in her bones. 

“Don’t start with me Lyanna. You’ve lost the right. I asked what he was to you.” Her fathers voice has never been this hard. 

“I know father but I knew you wouldn’t accept him. I…”

“You nothing. You know nothing. You are foolish do you even know what you’ve done, how this looks?” Her father screeches. 

“Father please.” She begs holding the sheet to her body tightly. 

“Take him away!” Her father orders and she’s crying again. She cannot stop. “He will die for this Lyanna. What were you thinking?” Her father asks and she is sobbing now. 

“You cannot kill him father.” She pleads and her father huffs. 

“I have no choice.” He tells her and she breathes out shakenly.

“He is my mate father.” She breathes out and her fathers breath hitches. She looks up at him hopeful but his face looks almost worse. 

“I thought I raised you better.” Is all he says before sweeping from the room jory trailing behind. Arthur looks at her his face pale before he enters slowly closing the door. He goes to her and looks her over making sure she is unharmed. 

“Do not worry princess. We have friends here. He will be gone by morning.” Her protector says and she nods but wants to scream. 

“He might be gone but I might be too.” She whispers and Arthurs face goes tight. 

“They cannot separate a mated pair. He will come for you my lady.” Her knight states and she smiles softly. She knows he is right. If Egg gets out he will come for her. But he cannot, her father will be expecting it. 

“He cannot come for me. Father will make it impossible.” She tells him and the knight sighs. 

“I know you don’t want to leave your family but it might be the only way. Write your letters. I’ll make arraignments for you to be gone by tomorrow night.” Shes crying now fat tears running down her face. She doesn’t want to go. She knows as soon as she leaves she will never be allowed to go home. 

“I am your home.” Egg whispers in her mind and she knows its true but she will still miss Winterfell, miss her family. 

“I am your family.” He tells her and she wants to scream at him. She knows that but its different. So she just yells at him to focus on his own situation. She feels the pain of a blow to her side and realizes Egg is using her to distract himself. The Stark guards are angry. Do they realize that hurting him is hurting her?

“I’m scared Arthur. They are hurting him.” She tells him holding onto her side. 

“I will tell lord Stark you are in pain. I doubt he will allow it to continue.” Her knight tells her leaving the room. He must be successful because sooner rather than later the pain stops. Her body feels drained and tense however and so she lays in bed crying. Her father hates her and her mate, her mate is in pain all because of her and the guilt eats her alive. She should have known better. She should have listened to her father and then none of this would have happened. Egg would be safe and sound.


	29. Chapter 29

He waits for Varys to come for him. He knows he will. He knows he won’t be stuck in the black cells for long. His supporters wouldn’t allow it. The problem is once he’s out they will want him to leave. But he cannot leave his Visenya and he cannot think of how to get her to go with him. He waits in the darkness trying to push through his lovely sister’s wall of guilt. He feels how it pains her. He feels how the bruises on his body burn against her own skin and it is he who is wracked with guilt then. He did not mean to hurt her. He did not mean for this to happen. He would not wish it. Honestly, he hadn’t given much thought to Stark finding out and he realizes now that he should have. He should have known he would react badly. Any father would he is sure of it. He can do nothing but sit in the cells as pain erupts through his matched’s family. 

He feels her fear at her father’s injury, her hate for the kingslayer that now nearly matches his own. Good he thinks. The kingslayer can be hers when they take their throne. He will gladly allow her this vengeance. He feels her pain at being denied to see her father on his sick bed. Her father doesn’t want to see her and it kills her inside. He wishes with all that he is that he could wrap her in his arms and make her feel better, feel loved. But he cannot and instead must settle for leaving her love through their bond. It is not the same however.

He feels how sick she feels when the king calls for her on his death bed. His skin burns where the bastards fingers run over her skin. She cannot pull away and he screams in anger at nothing. He cannot get out of here soon enough. He cannot get out of here at all there are four Stark guards guarding him. That is why Varys has not come for him these past three days. To say he is annoyed is nothing. He is more than annoyed, more than angry. He is furious. His mate is in pain and without protection. Not that he doesn’t trust Arthur but he needs to be the one guarding her. Only then would he feel like everything is alright. He feels her terror at her father ordering her sisters save her from the capitol and feels her relief at not having to leave him but also her confusion. Does her father no longer care what happens to her? He feels everything as the stress and confusion starts to make her ill and stops her from eating. He cannot help her. He cannot do anything. And when he feels horrified terror and then an apology in his mind he screams. She is in danger and he can do nothing to help her.


	30. Chapter 30

She wakes coughing. Ghost has disappeared. To where she doesn’t know. The room is alight and it takes her a few seconds to realize that it is burning. Everything is burning. A scream bubbles up in her throat but nothing comes out. She doesn’t even register the fear. Neither does she bother with changing into proper clothes before she pulls at the doors trying to leave her rooms. The doors are locked. She cannot leave and it is now that she feels the fear bleeding into her bones. Flames lick at her feet and she dances away from them but they do not stop coming for her. This is where she dies she realizes easily and she doesn’t feel anything but shame that she will be taking Egg with her. Egg. She can feel him pushing at her mind screaming begging her not to give up but what chance does she have? She looks about the room and realizes she might have a chance. She runs to the window and looks down. It is not too far a fall. She could survive it. She has fallen from higher trees. The only problem is the flames that lick at the edges of the window. She reaches out no idea why but she wants to see. To feel how it is going to burn. But it doesn’t burn. In fact, she doesn’t feel a thing. Her brain cannot compute it so she stares at her hand until the screaming in her mind forces her to move. She pulls herself half out of the window before she looks back. She cannot leave it. It is all she has of her mother. She slips back into the room flames licking at her feet. She ignores Egg’s rapid anger at her choice and reaches out under her bed. Her arm searches but she cannot feel it. She does not feel the smooth raised surface. Has someone taken it? Fear flashes through her so she looks under the bed but what meets her eyes does is not an empty space. There in the corner huddling against the wall is a small scaled creature. Its beautiful and she cannot help but stare. Its as small as a cat if not a kitten with blood red eyes and scales that shimmer a sliver white. They are almost translucent she can see the red of the blood flowing underneath. 

“Hello little one.” She breathes out reaching her arm out to it shock making her movements choppy. The creature does not back away like she expects rather it inches forwards and sniffs at her fingers. 

“Aren’t you beautiful.” She whispers when the creature allows her fingers to run upon its scales. Dragon. She thinks softly in her mind and is happy when Egg does not reply. He is silent and it makes trying to get the creature all the easier. 

“Come here little one.” She breathes out and watches the little thing move closer to her very slowly. 

She can feel the warmth of the flames licking at her legs but she doesn’t mind it. It feels nice. It feels beautiful. Finally the little dragon curls its tail around her palm and lays its body on top of her palm and wrist. She pulls away from under the bed and starts to the window. She can leave now. She doesn’t feel fear as she jumps from the height only wonder. The pain of her rolled ankle makes her fall to the ground but the feeling doesn’t completely register. She has a dragon in her arms. A dragon. A beautiful white dragon. She is touching a dragon. It is impossible but yet it is true. She runs where she doesn’t know. She is lucky for some reason there are no guards in the halls and she is fine until she is stopped by a large bald man. She turns to run away when the man grasps her shoulder. 

“What do you have there girl?” He asks and she is afraid. Would he take her dragon from her? She bares her teeth at him. Let him try she thinks. The man however does not move to touch her new friend. Rather his eyes get big and he smiles widely looking over her. 

“A dragon indeed.” He tells her looking at her soot ridden body. 

“I thought you were dead the way the room was alight. Come with me.” He tells her seriously beckoning her to follow him. She doesn’t move. 

“Why should I follow you?” She asks but the man just smiles. 

“I am a friend of your mates.” He tells her and she frowns but doesn’t argue. If he is a friend of Eggs then she will be fine. If he lies, well someone already wants her dead. She knows enough to know that without help now she will die. So she follows the man twisting and turning through tunnels before he stops at a room filled with dragon skulls. 

“Stay here.” The man states pointing to a shadowed corner of the room. She does so willingly afraid to do otherwise. 

It is fully dark when he leaves and she sits biting at her lip. She hears nothing from Egg and it scares her. What is wrong with him. The dragon in her arms nestles into her and it makes her feel warm and safe. She can still feel ghost as if she was beside her so she knows her wolf is alive she just doesn’t know where she is. She misses Ghost. If Ghost was here she would be alright. Ghost would protect her. But Ghost is not here. She is on her own and it is terrifying. She misses Arthur and Egg and wonders if she will ever see them again. The tears come quickly as she curls in on herself. What has happened? What is going on? Why was someone trying to kill her? She doesn’t know how long she sits there before she hears footsteps and sees warmth against the walls. Her first reaction is to try and run but there is nowhere for her to go. The fear stops as soon as she hears the voice however. 

“Lyanna.” It calls and she runs towards the light.

“Arthur!” She cries running into his arms jumping into him crying into his armor. 

“Shhhh… I’m here little one. I am here. Everything is alright. Look Ghost is here too.” He tells her and she pulls away hugging Ghost’s head to her chest. The little creature wound around her arm uncurls itself and stalks its way onto Ghost’s back. The little dragon makes a humming sound and curls up completely hidden camouflaged in her wolf’s fur. 

“Lyanna. You…. You hatched the egg.” Arthur whispers his voice full of awe and she doesn’t know how to take it. He’s looking at her with something like worship in her eyes and she doesn’t like it. No she hates it. 

“It hatched itself when the room was burning. I didn’t do anything.” She tells him but he looks at her with disbelief. She didn’t do anything really. He doesn’t believe her. No one will believe her she realizes. 

“I don’t understand it. I thought it wouldn’t let me touch it. I don’t have Targaryen blood but it did. Its beautiful. Isn’t it?” She asks him and he nods. She can trust Arthur with her dragon’s existence. Well not her dragon but the dragon that likes her. Arthur just looks at her seriously and then sighs. 

“I’m going to tell you something Ned Stark should have told you long ago.” He tells her and she frowns. 

“What?” 

“Your mother was Lyanna Stark.” He tells her his eyes soft and worried. 

“What? No… Father would never.” She screeches pulling away from him. 

“Your father isn’t Ned Stark Lyanna, he was Rhaegar Targaryen.” 

“You lie. Father would never lie to me like that!” 

“It is the truth Lyanna. I was there when you were born. Your mother named you Visenya.”

“Visenya?” She asks why does that name seem familiar? She feels like there is something she should know. Something she is missing. 

“Yes. You are Visenya Targaryen Princess of Summerhall.” He tells her and her heart thuds harshly in her chest. Princess of summerhall. What? No she is Lyanna Snow. Ned Stark’s bastard daughter. How could she be anyone else. It is impossible. But is it? Father brought her and his sisters body home from war. She has purple eyes but they are not the Dayne eyes. She has hatched a dragon. She wants to scream to cry but she can’t. She reaches out to Egg but all she gets is a wall. He is blocking her completely and it hurts her. She needs him right now and he is refusing her. It makes tears come to her eyes. She cannot think about this anymore. She needs to know why he is not replying. 

“Where is Egg?” She asks Arthur she is sure her tone is as desperate as she feels. 

“Varys has gotten him out of the black cells. I don’t know where he is but we will be leaving soon to meet him I believe.” He tells her and she nods. Okay that is alright. As long as Egg is safe everything will be okay she knows it will. 

“And Sansa and Arya?” She asks and Arthur winces. 

“Sansa is kept by the Lannisters. Arya is missing.” He tells her and she whimpers. Oh gods. What are they going to do to Sansa? That cruel prince will eat her alive. Arya where could Arya be? Her entire head is thundering going a mile a minute. What on earth is going on here. 

“My fath… uncle?” She asks softly changing the word. Arthur looks at her worriedly closing his eyes for a second before answering. 

“He’s in the black cells. The Lannister’s have named him a traitor of the crown.” Her knight tells her and she feels bile rush up her throat. Traitor? Her father? No her uncle? When had he betrayed anyone? Anyone but her she supposes. She is angry with him but she doesn’t want anything to happen to him. She knows what they do to traitors. The bile rushes up and she runs to a corner before emptying her stomach. Arthur follows behind her patting her back. 

“Its alright Princess.” He whispers into her hair holding her and she feels tears rushing down her cheeks. What is she going to do? Her adrenaline starts to wane and fatigue seeps into her body. It pulls her down into the darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

Varys comes to him at night breaking him easily out of his jail. He hides within the tunnels for what feels like days but he knows is merely hours. He hears screaming and marching chaos above him but he can do nothing. He feels Visenya’s fear flare inside her and his entire heart stops. He sees the flames but feels no pain. When he envisions white scales in his mind he pulls away unable to control himself. Dragon. A Dragon. Visenya has birthed a dragon. He has hope now. They can take back their throne. It is just a matter of when. He knows Varys will not let anything happen to his mate so he relaxes against the wall and waits. He does not know what is happening above him but he knows it is good for him so he does not worry. It is not long before Varys steps into his darkness with a smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Visenya?” He asks and the light brightens. 

“A true dragon my king.” He replies and he sees the wheels still churning in Varys’s head. 

“Is she safe?” His heart thunders in his chest begging for his friend to tell him she is alright. He never should have pulled away from her mind but he could not have her knowing not right now when she is terrified and confused. No, but he will tell her soon. 

“She is on board a ship set for Sunspear waiting for your grace to join her.” His friend speaks and he can breathe suddenly. 

“What has happened above.”

“Lord Stark has been arrested.” His voice is somber but not unhappy and it interests Aegon, what is Varys planning.

“Oh?”

“The north will not react well. It is a chance your grace if you are willing to take it.” Its his chance is it? Well who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth. The Lannisters have given him three kingdoms with a sweep of their hands. 

“Is it possible?” 

“I can get him out of the cells but they would know it was me. I would have to leave with you. You will have no more eyes in Kingslanding” That is unfortunate but to get Lord Stark to bend the knee. It is worth it. There will be chaos no matter what now. 

“See it done. Visenya will want the Stark girls taken care of as well.”

“Arya Stark is already with Visenya and Ser Arthur. I will see what I can do about Lady Sansa.” No he needs Lady Sansa. It is not negotiable and Varys knows this. 

“If we can get them all we will have at least three kingdoms under our banner.” 

“Three kingdoms and a dragon. I think we can work with that.” Vary’s smile is sharp and he stares back at him. He wants to go to lord Stark. 

“A newborn dragon.” He tells him not sure if he really wants to risk the symbol of his house. 

“And two dragon eggs my king.” The man’s voice is sticky and it makes him want to cringe. Yes he has two dragon eggs but he doesn’t know if he can get them to hatch. That is Visenya. He will have to see if Visenya can do it and if she will agree to. When she finds out her true nature he isn’t sure that she will just agree. She is bound to be upset. 

“I want to speak to lord Stark before we break him out. If he does not bend the knee then we take his daughters and Visenya to Sunspear if he does we bring him as well.” Varys smiles at him sharply and he knows he is on the right track. 

“Follow me your grace.” Varys states simply almost dryly. 

The dungeon is as dark and disgusting as he remembers it. Men sit on the walls slumped over in pain or hunger. It is not a good place not that it would be assumed to be one. Most of these men do not deserve a good place but when he is king it will not be like this. This is not the way to treat a human no matter what they have done. Lord Stark does not look like Lord Stark. He looks like a broken betrayed man and Aegon feels sorry for him. He is angry at the Stark lord for keeping him from his Visenya but he is not petty. A king has no time to be petty and he needs to be a king now. He needs to be so that he gains Lord Starks sword. If he can get Lord Stark to bend the knee to him than he can win this war. Whatever war that he knows somehow has started to brew. He is not a fool whatever happened to put Lord Stark in the cells is not something that the whole of Westeros will stand. The Stark Lord stares at him with slit eyes as he crouches beside him close to the bars of his cell. 

“It seems we find our situations reversed Lord Stark.” He speaks quietly but not without force. He does not want to be cruel or show that he is untrustworthy but he does not want him to see him as weak. Lord Stark already knows about his weakness. He already knows about his Visenya. 

“How did you get out?” The Stark lord asks his voice pained. He smiles and looks over his shoulder. Varys is there with a smile of his own. 

“Varys get the girl and yourself to the ship I know the way.” He speaks. He does know the way. Its how he has been sneaking in to see Visenya. 

“I will see to it your grace.” Varys speaks backing away quickly and disappearing into the darkness of the halls. 

“Who are you?” Lord Stark asks weary. 

“I am Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell.” He states with his head cocked. He wants to see the lords reaction. He does not see surprise he sees sadness and resignation. 

“And you want me to press your claim.” There is bitterness there and anger but he doesn’t care. Let lord Stark be angry it will do him no good in this situation. It is nothing to him if lord Stark dies. He will still gain the north it is just easier this way. 

“I want you to support your niece as queen of the seven kingdoms as is her right as my matched.” Lord Stark sighs and closes his eyes. 

“And if I do not.” Its sharp he wants to know what kind of man he is. He is not cruel. He is just. 

“I take your daughters and leave.” He does not say it to be unkind he says it to be truthful. 

“And if I do.” There is resignation in his tone. He has already decided.

“You live long enough to outdo your past mistakes.” He snides out and that might have been a little uncalled for. Sometimes his fiery temper gets the best of him, he knows this. That is why Visenya is so good for him. She is his calm in his storm. Eddard Stark does not look impressed with him and so he decides to try another tactic. Obviously he had no care for his own life how about Visenya’s? 

“Visenya is no longer safe no matter what you choose and will not be until I am on my throne. She has hatched a dragon in the fire meant to kill her.” That does surprise lord Stark but he only sighs again and bows his head. 

“I have no choice, I never had did I? I pledge the north to Aegon Targaryen long may he reign.” Lord Stark speaks resignation in his voice and Aegon smiles with teeth. 

“Good. You have a letter to write.” His arms reach for the lock and he easily opens the door to the cells with the key Varys provided earlier. He is not worried that Lord Stark will betray him. His martial uncle is anything if not honest and he can hardly overpower him with that leg. It looks awful. He will have to get a healer to him as soon as possible. As is he thinks he might have to lose the leg. But he has no time to worry about that. He needs to get to his ship before it leaves without him. It would never leave, he thinks but Varys is not completely trustworthy and now he has a queen who can birth dragons. He doesn’t trust the man anymore. He needs to get to the ship before the spider does.


	32. Visenya

She wakes to soothing movement. She doesn’t want to open her eyes. She remembers everything she was told before she fell asleep. She doesn’t want to remember. She reaches out for Egg but the wall is still up high in his mind and she wants to scream. Why is he gone? Why would he leave her now of all times? Egg she whispers in her mind begging for him to answer but he doesn’t. Tears tear at the corner of her eyes and she whimpers as she opens them. 

“Princess.” She hears from her side and she looks over. Arthur is there in shining armor and she could almost sigh she feels so relieved. 

“Arthur.” She breathes out reaching for his hand. 

“Its alright princess.” He tells her and she believes him. If Arthur is this calm then everything is alright. A wet nose pokes at her side and she smiles. Ghost. She pets her loyal companion and feels the claws of the dragon as it curls around her arm and onto the bed to cuddle into her side. A dragon. Her dragon. 

“Where are we?” She asks her knight and he smiles softly at her. 

“We are safe. I’ll let him in to explain alright?” He asks and she wonders who he means as he slips from the room. She cuddles Ghost’s head into her stomach as she worries. She is Visenya Targaryen. She is a Targaryen. She isn’t a bastard. She isn’t a stain on her father’s honor. She is a princess. Princess. Her father, he isn’t her father. Lord Stark is her uncle and he…. He lied to her! 

“My love.” She hears the voice across the room like a caress against her skin. 

“Egg.” She breathes back to him her head turning towards him. He moves to the side of her bed sitting on the edge and he wraps her in his arms. She feels so relieved to be in his arms once again. She had been so worried about him. She hadn’t known what her father, no her uncle, was going to do to him. 

“Are you alright. I’ve been so worried about you.” Egg whispers into her hair as he holds onto her. 

“Am I alright? Are you alright?” She asks him pulling back from him and he smiles softly with a smile. 

“I am well. Your father and sisters are here too.” He tells her and she lets out a breath of air. She had been so worried about what was going to happen to her family but Egg took care of them. Her good wonderful Egg. He was so good. Egg. Perfect Egg. Her love. He would never lie to her. 

“Love, I need to tell you something before we meet land.” Her love tells her and she is suddenly worried he looks upset and almost afraid. 

She feels the block in her mind open and thoughts flood into hers. Images and words press through her mind again and again. She sees a little boy on a ship in the middle of the sea. Aegon they call him. Aegon. Aegon, son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. Aegon, Rhaegar’s heir. Aegon the true king. Aegon her brother. Her brother. She feels sick. She thinks about everything she has done. All the things she has shared with him. He knew. He knew she was his sister. She is his sister. They are siblings. Mark be damned they are not possible. It is wrong and he knew it. 

“No. No Visenya. We are Targaryen’s. We were meant for each other.” Egg speaks. No Aegon the king speaks. Aegon her brother is talking to her. He lied to her. Just like everyone else. That means when he called out for Visenya he was calling out for her. He lied to her face so many times. How is that possible with the bond they shared. Fear sparks through her. What else is he hiding from her. What else is there that she doesn’t know? She feels sick. She turns over to where a bucket lays and promptly heaves into it. This is not possible. They shouldn’t be together. 

“No Visenya you are my matched, you are my wife. I will marry you as soon as we get to Dorne officially I promise, just like you wanted love.” Aegon speaks but she feels hallow. His promises mean nothing to her anymore. He played her like a fool and he has won. She is tied to him now. Fully bonded to him she belongs to him she can never belong to anyone else. Aegon has her. He has her and she looks down at the dragon in her arms. He has her dragon too. He is going to try and use her and her dragon all he can. He wants the throne and it might be his right but he has used her awfully in order to get it. What did he do to her family to get them to support him? 

“No Visenya you don’t understand. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you. You are my matched.” Aegon speaks softly trying to take her back into his arms but she pushes him away. She is so angry she feels sick. How could he lie to her for so long. She has known him for months. He knew from the second he met her. That was nearly seven moons ago. He has lied to her for the entire time he has known her and for what reason. Would it have changed how she loved him? Maybe because he was her brother but perhaps she could have come to terms with it… had time to understand but now she just feels ill. He is speaking to her again but she doesn’t want to hear him. Enough. 

“Get out.” She orders and Aegon gasps. 

“Leave me alone.” She hisses out and Aegon, she can feel his pain and panic through their bond. Good let him panic. She loves him so much but he lied to her and now. Now she doesn’t know what to do. He is going to lead her family into war for what? For an iron chair? For her safety he tells her and she wants to laugh. She was safe with her uncle. She should have listened to her uncle about him. She should never have gotten close to Egg. She was wrong and she will pay the price. The north will pay the price. 

“GET OUT!” She screams. She doesn’t want to hear his excuses or pleas right now. She feels overwhelmed. Everyone but her knew. Even Arthur. Everyone has been lying to her entire life. What even is she? 

Aegon does leave and when he does he leaves his mind fully open to her for once. He tries to reason with her. He tries to explain to her. He has Dorne and the golden company and now the North. The Riverlands will side with the north and most likely the vale as well. It will be a quick war. He tells her about the other dragon eggs in Dorne and about how they can hatch them and they will win the war with dragons. People will fight for dragons. They will fight because of dragons. She doesn’t care. All she cares about is that he lied. Everyone lied. She feels sick and tired and she doesn’t want to see anyone. The rest of the journey, an entire month she stays in her room sick barely able to eat or sleep. She is suffering from withdrawal of her soulmate she knows but she doesn’t care. He lied to her. He allows her a month before he has had enough and she feels him slip in beside her as she sleeps. She wants to scream to tell him to leave but his arms feel so very good around her and she feels so much better with him next to her and finally she feels like she can sleep so she allows it because what else is she supposed to do. She still refuses to speak to him and she knows Aegon hurts because of it but he deserves it she thinks at first and then later she doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t trust him like she used to. She loves him. She allows him that much at night. She allows Aegon to hold her, to touch her. She allows him above her, inside her, around her. She feels better because of it but inside does not change. She still aches because why lie to her. Why? She doesn’t understand why. They continue this way until a few days before they are to land when they have finished and Aegon is wrapped around her tightly, as if she doesn’t feel slightly sick for doing this with her brother already, Aegon tells her then why and she feels…. She forgives him. Fear will make a man do irrational things. She forgives him but she will not forget. He will have to earn his way back into her life. He already dominates her heart. Two months on the seas and finally she sets foot on land. On sand to be exact. The sand of Dorne. Where she was born.


	33. Aegon

Finally, Visenya is talking to him. Finally, she is going to step out of that room. For the first time in two months. He knows she was ill and struggling but her family had been so worried about her. After they get settled in Sunspear he will have to bring her to them. Right now, he needs to get her ready. Right now, he needs to stop her panicking. 

“AEGON! This is not a dress!” His love screams at him in horror looking into the mirror in the room. It is a dress just not one she is used to wearing. 

“This is the way people dress down here love. We need to fit in once we get to the halls of Sunspear you can wear whatever you want love.” He tells her gently and Visenya glares at him. 

She is angry. He personally thinks she looks wonderful. She is a vision in that purple silk that matches her eyes. Her hair is braided back from her face and she looks a vision. All the better. Uncle Oberyn will be more inclined to like her then. She stumbles as she walks off the ship and he take her into his arms holding her up until she is steady on her feet. The dragon is within a sack on his hip. He knows better than to leave a dragon where others can get to it. The walk to sunspear is long. They stop twice for refreshment Visenya is sweltering under the heat of the sun. She is not used to this heat. Personally, he thinks it makes her all the more beautiful. Such strong sun lights up her face and body. They step into the halls of his uncles’ home easily enough. His uncles are waiting for him. His uncle raises a brow at Visenya and then again at Ser Arthur before letting out a huge laugh. 

“Arthur. Where have you been my friend?” Oberyn asks with a wide smile. 

“Guarding my queen.” His knight replies just like Aegon told him to and Oberyn’s eyes narrow at his seat but he doesn’t move. 

“Aegon.” His elder uncle states gently over Oberyn’s commotion. He bows to his uncles who have done so much to keep him alive. They are going to be livid but they will not hurt his Visenya. 

“Uncle’s may I present my matched.” He states placing his hand on Visenya’s back. His love bows to them and he wants to tell her she is a queen she bows so lowly to no one but him. 

“A beautiful one you’ve found there Aegon.” Oberyn states as his uncle asks Viseyna’s name. 

“Visenya.” She responds and the two men’s eyes narrow. 

“Uncle Visenya is my sister, Visenya Targaryen.” He states and his uncles look at him in confusion. 

“My fathers daughter with his second wife Lyanna Stark.” His uncle’s hand moves to his dagger and its only a second before he feels it. The horrible pain in his body. For a moment he is stunned. He tries to stop it but he stops his uncle grabbing his hand before he can reach his love but he is not fast enough to stop his cousin. Obara has a dagger in Visenya’s shoulder before he can shout. The pain is horrible. He has never been wounded so. His first instinct is to cry out and grasp at his shoulder before he is gathering Visenya into his arms. 

“Love?” He asks but Visenya’s eyes are clouded over her face is contorted in pain. What was his family thinking? This is his mate! His other half. He will die without her. He will die with her. And what has she ever done? Been born? 

“Get a Maester!” He screams but no one moves. Fury takes over him. 

“Visenya is my match, my bonded. If she dies, I die with her.” He speaks to the room his voice breaking. It is only then that the room moves. He cannot kill his cousin but he wants to.


End file.
